The Choice
by starfiction123
Summary: I'm the luckiest guy ever! I've got pretty much everything I could ever want! A good family, a great magical family, magical powers, the satisfaction of knowing I made a difference in both worlds in my lifetime, and having...her by my side all the way..So then...why does it feel like I'm not complete? Not that something's missing but like... Like it's not enough?...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I don't know about anyone else here, but I thought Fairly Odd Summer was a nice movie HOWEVER it needed major improvement, especially if like me, you're a TimmyXTootie fan and did not like the ending... I almost cried! SO! I thought about putting this little story together just for the fun of unnecessary drama and fluff since I miss my TimmyXTootie fanfics. So I decided, FUDGE IT! I'll make my own! Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters or any of the songs that come on the radio...You'll see why I said that...**

* * *

"So Tootie, I was wondering about something…" The high-pitched yet serious voice of Timmy Turner asked as he poofed next to Tootie. She quickly observed her surroundings to make sure no one was around, then smiled at him.

"What is it Timmy?"

"I understand why you want to babysit all of these helpless monkeys since all of the Zoo Keepers that were watching them decided to randomly go on strike all of a sudden, but did we _have_ to bring all 18 of them in your backyard?!" He asked as he tried to fight off another primate that picked at his hair.

"Ugh! Get off of me you hyperactive Simian! Off I say! I said get-"

He was interrupted as yet more disgusting feces landed on his face, with high screeched laughing in the background.

Tootie giggled at the scene.

"Silly, they aren't monkeys, they're all apes. I thought it was the least we could do since these poor babies were all alone and unguarded in their cages. They all looked so sad! I couldn't just leave them there. Plus turns out they were all malnourished, maybe even abused! You overheard the conversation those keepers were having with those weird men dressed in white! They were going to be sold to some type of laboratory to be tested for some new makeup product! You know I couldn't let that happen. For their sakes, and for the sake of beauty…" Tootie explained seriously.

"Yeah, you've got a big heart Tootie. That's just how you are." He smiled in adoration. "But why not just call animal rescue or something like that to handle this? Why bring them all here?" He asked as he ducked another flying feces aiming for his face.

Tootie shrugged with a smile. "Aww give me a break Timmy! After seeing how that zoo had no mercy, I just didn't feel comfortable dropping them off at any other old zoo! I want to make sure that these creatures will have a good home where we can trust them to be taken cared of! And I promise that I'm still researching some good options and won't keep them as pets in my yard…Even though they are adorable!" She exclaimed as she hugged a baby ape that reached for her.

"Yeah to _you_, they're adorable…" He deadpanned as he wiped off more poop that almost landed in his mouth.

"Bleh! Yuck! Have these things no shame?!"

"Aw that just means that they like you!" She cooed, then ducked to avoid more flying poo as it hit him once more.

"Tootie…" He warned.

"Okay, okay. I already called the animal rescue team that partners with my job, so they should be here any moment." She gave in. "Meantime, do you think we could make them a little more comfortable, while they wait?

"Ugh! And save my sanity and 5 senses that are desperately threatened to turn null and void at this stench?! You bet! What did you have in mind?!" He exclaimed while readying his wand.

"I was thinking maybe wishing for a giant Eco friendly dome with trees, bananas, and fruit, so they can run around free and happy!…And also maybe clearing up this mess before the landlord gets suspicious and I'm out of a place to live?" She finished sheepishly.

"You got it! One temporary primate play pen, and sanitation salvation to your yard coming up!" Timmy replied as he waved his wand.

In the blink of an eye, all the playful primates were gathered together in a comfortable and spacious environment, secured by a clean and clear dome, while Tootie's once atrocious yard, was now spotless with a hint of freshener in the air. She took a breath of the fresh air and hummed in contentment.

"Mmm lavender fresh…with a hint of vanilla? You can do that?" Tootie asked in amazement as she took in the environment.

"Of course! I am kind of magical now ya know?" Timmy winked.

"Quite the show off aren't we?" She smirked. "But seriously Timmy, it's great that you've mastered your powers so perfectly! I'm really proud of you…And I really appreciate everything you've been doing to help me- a-and the poor helpless creature's o-of course." She blushed nervously.

"Only the best for you Tootie." He smiled.

"I wish there was something I could do to…show how_ thankful _I am…" She moved a little closer, twirling a strand of her dark hair around her finger.

"Oh? Well…I can think of a few things you could do to show your _appreciation_…" He moved closer as well.

She giggled as she locked her gaze to his bright blue eyes...

They came closer…

Timmy, shifted his eyes from hers to her pink lips, finally closing his eyes and waiting…

Only to feel her lips on his cheek….

Gone as quick as it came.

He hid his disappointment with a smile as she giggled. Finally, the truck they were waiting on arrived.

"Well, I better go meet up with the rescue team…You know how long paperwork takes…"

"Oh…uh yeah. T-that's fine. I think I'll go visit Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in Fairy world…See how they're doing. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course! Go on and have fun. Oh! Say hi to them for me, and give Poof and Sparky my love!" She smiled.

"Oh sure thing! They miss you a lot you know…" He said honestly.

"And I miss them…" She replied genuinely.

After an awkard silence, they waved goodbye and parted ways. Timmy lingered for a little bit as he watched her greet the animal rescuers.

_You know what I miss?...Feeling your lips on mine..._

Timmy shook his head, clearing his thoughts with a sigh as he flew off to Fairy World.

* * *

It had been a few months since his magical transformation and destiny took place in Hawaii. At first, everything was awesome! He'd always wondered what it was like to be a magical fairy since he's had only brief experience once or twice in his lifetime. It was amazing to be able to fly and do almost practically anything he wanted with only the restrictions of DA rules. The heavy weight of being a responsible adult was no longer on his shoulders, nor was it his problem. Quite frankly, he was enjoying every moment of it. He especially loved the fact that he no longer had to worry about being separated from his beloved magical family that had been with him since the tender age of 10.

Even though they had new responsibilities with other god children, he could see them anytime he wanted since they were all on the same magical terms. Fortunately, he was able to trade his disgusting fairy job for training since he had yet to manage his powers to that point...

And still forgot to give himself gills when turning himself into a goldfish...

Another added bonus was getting to still hang out with Tootie. He even made it official with the Fairy Council that he could stay with her as her own personal fairy, with the leaders being touched by their bond and history.

Overall, life was pretty sweet for the buck toothed fairy. Sure there were times where he missed being a human. He missed his family and had to come up with a valid excuse for his absence. With Tootie's help, they managed to persuade them that he took the chance of a lifetime job offer in an area far, far away. Since this increased the chances of him not living with them anymore, they were pleased and didn't ask any questions.

Meanwhile, he had a great time aiding Tootie with helping helpless creatures and just making the world a better place in general. He was enamored at her compassion and selflessness, especially when he considered how she used to act around him. But at the same time, did he ever truly get to know her? When she wasn't glomping him silly, could this have been her true personality all along? If so, could he have fallen for her sooner? Probably, probably not. Either way, he was hook, line, and sinker now...Which posed as the only delimma in his now perfect life...

She was a human, he was a fairy. How could they be together?

Although his outward appearance reflected the nostalgic look of when he was 10, most likely due to the time of Fairies going slower, making them look younger than they aged in real time, and having the voice to match, in reality he was very much still a full grown man of 24 years. His puberty stages leaving uncomfortable memories since at the time, he had to remain childlike to keep his fairies at all cost. That being said, his hormones were very much alive, and still very much affected by the raven haired beauty who he now provided magical service to.

* * *

Arriving at Cosmo and Wanda's home in Fairy World, Timmy didn't even have to knock as he was grabbed into an embrace by all 3 faires.

"HI TIMMY!"

"Poof! Poof!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof cried in happiness. Timmy laughed, hugging them back with equal fervor.

"Hey guys! Great to see-Ah!" Timmy's greeting was interrupted by his face being attacked by an eager tounge from a bright yellow dog. "Sparky! Okay! Down boy! I-it's great to see you too!"

"Oh my bad Timmy! I was just so excited to see ya'! Feels like it's been ages. Though I guess a simple handshake would've sufficed huh?" The magical dog smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, you wouldn't be my best buddy if ya gave me the boring adult way of greeting. Poof been treating you well?" He smiled and asked his former pet.

"Oh yeah! So far he's been doing just fine." Sparky replied.

"Oh and I can't thank you enough for passing him onto Poof Sport! This has really been a good experience in teaching him responsibility...Especially when Cosmo's been doing the opposite...An- POOF AND COSMO COSMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING WITH YOUR BUTTS SHAKING LIKE THAT?!" Wanda thundered.

"Well duh, it's called Twerking! It's all the rage now! COME ON AND SHAKE WHAT I GAVE YA POOF!" Cosmo cheered.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof cheered back.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE! AND TURN THAT RACKET OFF!" Wanda demanded, daring Cosmo and Poof to utter one complaint as they shut off the loud rapping tunes in fear of her scolding.

"Glad to see nothing's changed around here." Timmy smiled.

"Changed? Besides being around Wanda's nagging 24/7 without a moment's peace, everything's only gotten better! Especially with you around to save me from our 'quality time' together! " Cosmo bragged until he saw fire flames in his wife's magenta colored eyes.

"I MEAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LOVE! YOU GOTTA BE A SPECIAL LADY CAUSE YOU GOT ME SITTIN' ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" Cosmo graveled.

"Speaking of changes," Wanda started, still glaring at her husband, "How are things going with Tootie hmm?" She smiled.

"Oh, th-they're fine...E-everthing's great! She sends her love to you all..." He stuttered, but smiled reassuringly at her.

Wanda raised an eyebrow at her former god child and was about to say something when he interrupted her with a subject change.

"So! How are things going with Marty and Mitzie? Keeping them happy?" He asked.

"Actually, they're doing that all on their own...along with their now mended family!" Wanda smiled.

"Amazing how being broke can bring families together! One investment in the wrong choice of stock along with a recession and poof! Responsibility and survival come out to play! Ultimately bringing everyone together for the common good! Or whatever their limited paychecks can get them!" Cosmo chimed in.

"Wow Cosmo, that was actually insightful of you!" Wanda smiled.

"Only in love and war! I LIKE CHICKEN FEET!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Aand there goes that moment..." Wanda deadpanned. "Anyways, since the children are spending more time with their parents despite their downgraded finances, their childhoods improved drastically, which means our services are no longer needed! So we are currently on hold until we can be reassigned...Giving us all the more time to spend quality family time together isn't that right boys?" Wanda finished while hugging Poof and Cosmo tightly.

"Y-yes of course Snookums! No place I'd rather be!" Cosmo cooed back, yet mouthing _"save us" _to Timmy.

"Well I'm glad things are going great for you guys!" Timmy smiled warmly, yet his thought in deep reflection about their history altogether, and the times they shared.

"You mean great for all of us Timmy! You're one of us now! Who knew you'd actually be handy with the wand?! You practically sucked at it before!" Cosmo laughed heartily until his lips were zipped with a zipper.

"What Cosmo's trying to say is that now that you're one of us, we can always be together! Just like old times and nothing can break us apart! " Wanda cheered.

"Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!" Poof cheered in agreement.

"Yeah! What he said..." Sparky agreed wagging his star tail.

"Aw, I love you guys!" Timmy smiled warmly bringing his family into another embrace.

_Wanda's right! I'm the luckiest guy ever! I've got pretty much everything I could ever want! A good family, a great magical family, magical powers, the satisfaction of knowing I made a difference in both worlds in my lifetime, and having...her by my side all the way..._

Timmy waved goodbye to his magical family, flying back towards earth once more. Once he was out of their sight, he put a hand to his chest.

_So then...why does it feel like I'm not complete? Not that something's missing but like... _

_Like it's not enough?..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh yeah! That's right! I'm back baby! I bet you thought is was all over huh?! *rings buzzer* WRONG! Took a while, due to school and other projects I'm working on, but I wouldn't leave my fellow TimmyXTootie fans hangin! Review and tell me what you think ok? Please and Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or any of the characters. I only own my OC. I also don't own any of the songs that come on the radio and I got some information from this link to add to my story Treat-a-Dog-Who-Ate-Chocolate.**

* * *

After flying around and enjoying the breeze of the night for a bit, Timmy made his way back to Tootie's place, happy to see her bright smile from a distance.

That is until he noticed her smile was directed towards the person that happened to be walking with her.

And the fact that the said person was another male human species with neatly styled blonde hair, striking hazel eyes, was tall with an impressive six-pack, had pearly white shining teeth that glimmered in the moonlight, and most importantly, was not named "Timmy Turner", made things worse. He quickly disguised himself into a tree and listened in on their conversation.

"Well hey, Jerry I really appreciate you taking the time to stop by to smooth things over with the animal rescue team. You really didn't have to do that." Tootie smiled.

"It was my pleasure Tootie! They were asking too many questions anyways and totally losing focus at the goal at hand to save those poor helpless creatures. Guess it helps being the coworker of someone who happens to be the nephew of one of the best Zoologists in Dimmsdale huh? Even if his last name is ridiculous…" Jerry replied.

"I don't see anything wrong with Butterfarts." She said innocently.

The two humans missed the snickering from the strange pink colored tree that wasn't far from their location.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, how exactly did you manage to get all of those apes contained in your backyard like that? Did you use magic or something?" He joked.

"M-magic? Pff d-don't be ridiculous! I don't know what you're talking about; unless you mean the magical wonders of the internet! I mean they don't call it 'Amaze-on' for nothing ya know? Heheh" Tootie laughed nervously.

"_Smooth Toots. Real smooth."_ Timmy thought with a smirk on his face…er, tree trunk.

Jerry stared at her for a while then chuckled. "If you say so. Well, while we're on the subject of you thanking me, how about you join me for breakfast tomorrow before we head off to work? My treat?'

"Oh that's very nice of you to offer Jerry, but I don't think I can. I've got to be at work early to finish a report I'm working on for the professor." Tootie replied.

"Well at least let me pick you up in the morning then. We could work on the report and complain about being chained to the office desk together!" He gave a charming smile at Tootie which made her smile back uncomfortably.

"Again, that's nice of you to offer, but I'll be fine getting to work thanks."

"Oh come on. How do you plan to get there? Magically poof into your office?"

"_Yeah Smarta** that's exactly how she'll get there. Now back the he** off! Can't you take no for an answer?!" _Timmy thought indignantly, clenching his teeth.

"I have a friend of mine who offered to drop me off first, so-"Tootie explained.

"Oh I understand. Rain check then?" Jerry continued to smile with understanding.

"Uh sure?" She answered back, smiling with uncertainty since she did not want to come off as rude.

"Great! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night." Jerry winked.

Tootie just waved back, watching him leave. As the handsome man passed by the strange colored tree, he stopped to admire it with a look of confusion.

"A pink colored tree? Strange. I didn't know cherry blossom trees grew in Dimmsdale; much less in the suburbs...OW!"

His rambling was cut off by a bunch of coconuts falling on his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Wow maybe it's a tropical cherry blossom tree…Oof!" He concluded in a daze, until about 5 more hit him again knocking him out completely.

After seeing these events take place, Tootie was about to rush over to check on him, until a high-pitched voice stopped her.

"Hey Tootie!" Timmy greeted her.

"Timmy!" Tootie hugged the little fairy with excitement, until she realized he was in his fairy form. She then frantically grabbed his hand and ran behind a bush where they would be out of site.

"Timmy Turner, what the heck were you thinking being out in the open like that?! You need to be more careful! You don't want to be exposed and then make me lose you forever do you?!" She glared at him, her tone full of worry.

Timmy tried to hold his chuckles in. but failed as he let out a soft then hearty laugh.

"And just_ what_ is so funny about that Timmy Turner!" She put her hands to her hips, insulted.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you or anything. It's just ironic that you're saying all of this now when I remember a time when we were younger where you were doing the exact opposite." Timmy explained, calming down.

"What do you mean?" Tootie asked with confusion.

"Well, there was this time when you were having a birthday party and you kept sending me all types of invites, but I kept rejecting them-"

"Oh yeah…I remember that! You had fun with Chester and A.J. and completely ignored me!" Tootie recalled angrily.

"Well…That's not entirely true…Ok, so maybe it was. BUT I tried to make up for it! How else do you think you were able to get a pony with a diamond saddle, a fairy princess themed city birthday party, and a huge cake with real butter cream icing made from scratch? I lent you Cosmo and Wanda to make up for my guilt and actions."

"Wow I had all of that?! I can't even remember! All I remembered was you giving me the best gift I could have ever gotten." She replied.

"Huh? I did? What was that exactly? I don't remember buying you any presents?" Timmy said honestly.

"You…said you were my boyfriend and kissed me on the cheek…That made me so happy, I couldn't have wished for anything more to make my birthday perfect." She smiled at him softly.

Timmy blushed a bright red. "Oh…well I-I uh"

"Hey, wait just a minute! Are you telling me that you did all of that just to appease your guilty conscious?!" She asked, her eyes narrowing behind her purple fitted eye frames.

"UH-well-I-I mean at the time…Okay maybe…Fine. Yes. BUT I really was sorry and tried to make it up to you! Promise!" He exclaimed uncomfortably, guilt working its magic on him full force.

"You're such a jerk you know that!" She glared, but then softened. "But, I guess I forgive you anyways. I mean it was a long time ago, and the fact that you lent me your fairies says a lot. But I don't get it, why can't I remember meeting Cosmo and Wanda back then?"

"Well that's kind of the point I was trying to make this whole time. While they were your temporary fairies, Wanda was trying to tell you about the rules of not exposing them, but you were so excited about the wishes and wanted to show them off that she never got the chance, and the whole night turned into a series of events with me trying to keep them secret before you'd make me lose them forever! And Crocker did NOT help the situation at all! In the end, I arranged a time frame for how long you could have them, and have been trying to keep you occupied, and them secret until that time finally came." Timmy replied in exasperation.

"Oh my-wow really? I had no idea!" Tootie responded with remorse. "I must have put you through a lot of trouble…Was I really that impulsive and hyper as a kid?"

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"_ He thought, contemplating on screaming it out, but then thought against it and instead, just shrugged innocently.

"Well, it's a real shame. I bet I really enjoyed their company back then. They are really great people, er magical beings, and so much fun to be around! I bet you guys had all types of adventures huh?"

"You have no idea…They can be crazy, but I love them to death. They're my family." Timmy smiled.

"I'm sure. I know I only got to know them, Poof, and Sparky for a short while, but with all the adventures we did have together, it was really...amazing. I never felt more complete than when I was with you all. It was like we were all one big crazy, but magical family. I…I really miss them." Tootie smiled back, reflecting on the memories of her time with Timmy and his fairies.

Timmy thought back to what his godmother said a while back.

"_It gives us the chance to be a family again! An extended family!"_

"Yeah…They really miss you too…We all do…" He replied softly.

"Ugh, listen to me rambling. I bet I sound like one of those movies that make you either want to go 'aww' or throw something, huh?" She chuckled.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't." He smiled with a light shrug.

"Oh! You never told me how your visit went!" She mentioned eagerly.

"Oh. It was good! They're just the same as always. Poof is doing well with Sparky, Cosmo is still…Cosmo, and Wanda's holding it all together like she usually does. Oh! And turns out Marty and Mitzie are doing great too! There was some type of recession and bad financial choice that caused their family to come together; so the gang is just hanging out until they get reassigned again."

"That's wonderful! It's great to hear that things worked out!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Yeah…By the way, I saw you talking to some guy earlier..." Timmy started.

"Oh! You mean Jerry? He's a fellow coworker form my job that just happened to have the right connections to help me settle things with the animal rescue team! He even made sure that he would see to it that the apes get the best medical treatment and will be released back into their habitat! Wasn't that nice? Now those poor creatures can be free and happy, and makeup can be saved!" She explained with excitement.

"Yeah…Great. So…he's just a friend form work?" He tried again.

"Yep, just a friend from work!" She replied innocently, oblivious to Timmy's concern.

"_Well he sure doesn't seem to think that…" _He thought, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, we better get going. I have to get up early for work tomorrow. "Tootie said.

"Ok then, shall I poof up your favorite breakfast pastry when I take you to work tomorrow?" Timmy asked.

"Aww…You don't have to Timmy. I mean you already do so much for me…" She replied sheepishly.

"Great! So I'll take that as a yes then! Well off to bed with you. I'll be up trying to work on giving myself gills if you need me." He responded.

"You're too much Timmy Turner…How did I ever get so lucky?" She softly put a hand to his cheek while gazing into his bright blue eyes for a moment, then finally walked off.

"I'm the lucky one Tootie. It just took me a while to realize it…But now that I have…I don't ever want to let you go…" He mumbled to himself, and flew into the house.

"_And I hope I'll never have to…"_

* * *

The next morning, Timmy woke up abruptly to his tiny alarm clock and glared at it for a while, since he didn't get much sleep due to staying up all night with his failed attempts of giving himself gills; so he settled for sleeping at the foot of Tootie's bed, not complaining in the slightest.

"Tootie are you ready yet? You don't want to be late!" Timmy called out, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Be out in a minute!" She replied from her bathroom. She came out of the bathroom, buttoning up her white lab coat. "Okay, ready to go!"

Timmy floated, just staring at her in awe.

"What is it Timmy? Is there something on my face?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah! Are those new glasses?" Timmy asked, pointing at her new pink frames.

"Oh, you noticed!" She giggled. "Yes they are! My optometrist gave me new prescription frames, since my contacts haven't come in yet. They didn't have any of the regular colored frames I always get, so he suggested these. Does it…look okay?"

"They're stunning Tootie…Just like you…" Timmy replied in admiration, forgetting to mentally add the last part, which made him blush.

"Oh you're so sweet!" Tootie pecked his forehead. "Well we better get going! You don't want to be late for Jorgen's next training session!"

"Ugh…Don't remind me…" Timmy groaned.

* * *

Once Timmy poofed Tootie to work, he went off into Fairy World. It seemed like everything was normal in each other's separate lifestyle, as they went about their day.

That is until lunch time came around.

Tootie clocked out for lunch, ready to enjoy some peace and quiet, until she heard a voice call out her name.

"Hey Tootie! Are you doing anything for lunch?" Jerry called out.

"Nothing special really, why?" She replied.

"How about we have lunch together? I know a great spot with awesome food and isn't too far from here. It'll be my treat! What do you say?" He offered.

"Well…it sounds nice, but I don't know…"

"Aw come on, it will be fun! After all, you owe me remember?" He smiled charmingly.

"Well, okay. Sounds fun! Why not?" She smiled.

The two of them walked and talked all the way to the restaurant, enjoying each other's company and enlightening conversations about animals, how to make a difference in the world, and other things they had in common until lunch time was nearing to an end.

"Wow, look at the time! Hey, thanks so much for inviting me Jerry, it was fun!" Tootie smiled and got up, until Jerry stopped her, by taking her hand.

"Tootie…I was wondering…Well, I mean…I have to tell you something…" He stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Yes?" She blinked.

"Well…Man this is hard." He cleared his throat, still holding her hand. "It's just…Ever since you started working for my uncle, I-I've noticed you. Your work is not only amazing, but the way you care about things and direct so much passion to making sure others are happy is just so admirable…I've never met anyone like you, and I guess you can say, I like you…a lot. So, I was wondering maybe if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight….And maybe more?"

"Jerry…" She started.

"Or maybe if not tonight then, tomorrow? Or next week? I mean whatever works for you, works for me!" He smiled nervously.

"Jerry…Listen, I'm flattered…Really I am, but I-I don't think I can…" Tootie replied softly.

He frowned. "Why not? We work so well together! I mean…unless, there's someone else?"

She nodded softly.

"I see…It wouldn't happen to be that one guy in pink that helped you deliver the dolphin serum and likes wearing lip balm all the time would it?" he asked.

She nodded softly once more. "His name is Timmy Turner…We've known each other since we were kids, and I've kind of been crazy for him since then…He's something else though." She chuckled nervously.

"I see. Well if you don't mind me asking. Does he feel the same?"

"Well…Yes of course!" Tootie replied, trying to sound convincing.

"And he's been crazy about you since then as well?" He questioned.

"_She's creepy!" _

"_I'm NOT your boyfriend!" _

"_AH! IT'S TOO SCARY!"_

"_MY RESTRAINING ORDER!"_

"_It's just…You wouldn't understand…"_

"_I take it back…You understand completely…"_

"_I LOVE YOU TOOTIE!" _

"Well…Maybe not ever since then like I was for him, but he came around…eventually." Tootie concluded, coming out of her train of memories.

"Oh, well…Where is he now?" He challenged.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, not to sound forward or anything but it's been quite some time since I've seen him around. In fact, you've been pretty much by yourself since you came back from Hawaii, making me think that maybe you weren't taken. Why isn't he here with you? I mean I should hope that he makes time for you?"

"He's just been busy that's all! He…works really hard and he does what he can!" She snapped.

"Whoa, calm down there Toots, didn't mean to imply anything."

She slightly growled at his use of her nickname, since it was Timmy that always called her that.

He cringed, but continued. "I'm just asking all of this to make sure you're in capable hands. See, I care about you a lot, and I would hate to see you get hurt. You mentioned that you've been through some tough times as a kid, and even though you cared about this guy, where was he then? If he wasn't there for you much then, how do you know he'll be there for you now? You deserve someone that will not only give you the time of day, but will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I can only hope that he fulfills that role and that he comes back soon. Because if I were him, I wouldn't let someone as special as you out of my sight…"

Tootie sat in silence, taking in every word.

"Well then, guess we better get back to work." He let go of her hand and started to walk off, but then looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and Tootie? One more thing…If there was ever a chance that he lets you down or isn't willing to give what you need, I'm always available…There are other men out there that will care and give you what you deserve. Count on it." He walked away, leaving her at the table in her frozen state.

* * *

Later on, Tootie got a message from Timmy saying that he was going to be late, and to go on home without him. Once Tootie got home she was having quite a mental battle as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"Ugh! Pull yourself together Tootie! Ever since Jerry was spouting all that nonsense about Timmy you've been a total wreck!" She berated herself.

"_But…but what if what he said was true?"_

"No way! There's just no way!" She argued.

"_But he made some pretty valid points. You can't deny it…"_

"It's all a bunch of bull! Timmy cares about me just fine!"

"_Right. Cause putting out over 50 restraining orders against you, soaking you with water balloons, ignoring, screaming, and hiding from you, giving you the party of your life to soothe his guilty conscious, and let's not forget regurgitating at the very mention of you and him together like he did at Squirrel Scout camp, really says that you're the woman of my life…" _

"We were 10! He was self-centered and shallow, I was obsessive and headstrong! We were idiots! Times changed! Besides, he's had his moments of caring! Like when he gave me his Crimson Chin doll, or when he wouldn't let Francis hurt me, or when he let me be his valentine! And despite trying to appease his guilt, he lent me his fairies of all things! He could have just sent a card to say 'Sorry, happy birthday. Here's a gift card for Cake N' Bacon', but no! He gives me something precious that he could have lost and it would have been all my fault! Lots of things were my fault back then…The fact that he likes me now says a lot…"

"_Good point, but one thing still gets me…" _

"W-what?!" Tootie asked, feeling stupid that she was actually arguing with herself.

"_If he really loves you…then why isn't he willing to be with you?"_

"He is willing! He's with me all the time! He even made sure it would be so!"

"_As a fairy? Get real! You're not 10 anymore! You don't need him to be your fairy! You need him to be your man! You have needs! And you can't seriously expect them to be fulfilled with the wave of a fairy wand! If he really loved you like you're saying, shouldn't he be finding a way to turn himself human again? Surely there's a reason why he hasn't! And you know what it is; and you know you can't blame him. Those fairies are his family. Why would he leave them for the likes of you? He wouldn't. But you can't go on like this. Maybe…Jerry's right. Maybe you should find someone more worthwh-"_

"SHUT UP!" She cried, her eyes watered. "THERE WILL NEVER BE ANYONE FOR ME, BUT TIMMY! NEVER! IF I HAD A CHOICE TO LEAVE HIM, OR STAY LIKE WE ARE FOREVER, THEN I WILL DO IT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS! YOU HEAR ME?!"

After catching her breath from shouting at herself, she blinked, then wiped her tears away.

"Man…I'm going insane..." She sighed, but then tried to smile. "Well, at least there's nothing else that could possibly happen to make me feel any worse!"

All of sudden, the doorbell rang. When Tootie went to answer it, she saw a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair, sparkling light green eyes, and a cute pink bow pinned behind her bangs. She wore a long blue-jeaned dress, tied with a pink belt in the middle.

"Um, hello there." Tootie greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm sorry to trouble you like this…My name is Missy and I was wondering if, well, phew this is embarrassing…Umm, I'm sorry if this is so out of the blue since we don't even know each other, but I was just wondering if you knew a Timmy Turner by any chance. He lives here in Dimmsdale and-"

"Yes…I know him. Who are you exactly?" Tootie asked with suspicion.

"Phew! Good. Maybe this won't be as awkward as I thought then. Well you see, like I said, my name is Missy, and Timmy and I go way back to elementary school. At least, that's where I met him. We sat near each other in the classroom and admired each other from afar. He would act really strange sometimes, but turns out it was only because he liked me. I really liked him too back then; a lot. But for some reason, we grew apart; as in, he never passed the 5th grade like everyone else, grew apart. I hadn't the strangest idea why though. Even though I grew up, I never forgot about him, and it doesn't look like my feelings have gone away either. So, I was kind of hoping to see if you knew where I could find him? I asked some of his friends and they said you would know since you used to stalk him all the time or something like that, I think they said…" Missy explained.

"Oh…is that right?" Tootie asked through clenched teeth, silently seething.

"I'm sorry this is so weird. I bet I sound like one of those movies that make you either want to go 'aww' or throw something, huh?" Missy giggled sheepishly.

"Mhmm." Tootie mumbled, teeth still clenched.

"Oh I hope he's not too far away! I heard he had an awfully huge crush on a Trixie Tang back in the day, but I heard she moved away and became a huge sensation somewhere else. I also heard that her friend Veronica had a thing for him too! But she's kind of creepy! There's no way that he would like someone or anyone for that matter that is so obsessed with him like that right?"

Tootie kept her mouth shut and tried to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Well, I hope he's still available. I'm sorry I took up all of your time. I guess my point is just, if you see him around, please let him know I'm in town! I'd love to see him again and maybe get reacquainted. Here's my card." Missy gave her card to Tootie, who took it without a word.

"Thanks again! Have a nice day!" Missy smiled and then walked off.

Tootie could barely remember shutting the door after that.

"_Aaand…now I feel much worse…" _She thought.

* * *

Later on as she sulked on the couch, she heard a 'poof' sound followed by heavy breathing and groaning. When she looked up, she saw a battered, scarred, and bleeding Timmy Turner as he floated in front of her with a painful smile.

"Hey Tootie! I-whoa…" He paused looking at her, while she did the same to him, gasping.

"What happened to you?!" they cried in unison, then burst out laughing.

"Well apparently Jorgen put out a new training session that involved a dangerous industrial park full of broken wand shards, blades, and toxic waste pools, followed by a valley full of landmines and a steep waterfall with jagged rocks at the bottom…Oh, and the water contained a bunch of vicious fairy-eating magical sharks…" He deadpanned.

"And that teaches you to be a better fairy how exactly?" Tootie blinked.

"Good question. According to him, he said that the objective of the obstacle course was to learn the importance of responsibility by not losing your wand. By doing so, there are severe consequences, so a fairy must do whatever it takes to keep their wand on them."

"So was the purpose to find the wand if you lost it?" Tootie raised an eyebrow.

"No. The purpose was to get a taste of facing the consequences…" he deadpanned once more.

"Oh…So is that why you look like you're about to pass out anytime from severe blood loss?" She asked cringing at his appearance.

"Pretty much." He shrugged, then poofed his injuries away. "But I'm okay. Now, your turn. What's wrong? You looked like someone died or that you lost something or someone important to you when I came in." He said with concern.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine…" She replied softly, looking down.

"Tootie. I know when you're lying…" He warned.

"You know nothing Turner! I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Ok, now you're getting defensive which confirms that you're lying and I know something must be wrong…" He crossed his arms.

"_Darn him for knowing me so well! Well, I can't lie…Think Tootie!" _ She scrambled through her thoughts, trying to find an excuse, but knew he wouldn't be fooled, so she settled on a truth. (Keyword: _a _truth, not_ the_ truth.)

"Fine…I'm sorry. It's just-I guess it's my job…" She admitted.

"Your job? What's going on? Is everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"I guess. I don't know, I guess I'm suffering from burnout…I'm kind of wishing I could do, or be more than what I am right now I guess…" She shrugged.

"Filing exciting animal reports, and fetching coffee for professor Butter-flatulence is wearing and tearing on you huh?" He sympathized.

"Timmy! It's Professor Butterfarts silly!" She giggled and gave him a playful shove. "But yeah. Guess, that's the gist of it…"

"Well if you believe you can do better, then why don't you? I mean it's obvious you're bored being chained to a desk and a lab table, you want to be part of the action in actively helping the creatures don't you?"

"Well…Yes, I do!" Tootie smiled, amazed that he knew her so well. "But…I don't know if I'm capable…"

"Don't know if you're capable?! Wh-"Timmy's exclamation was cut short, by his wand ringing.

"Uh guys? Not a good time I-"

"TIMMY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Cosmo and Wanda cried in unison, Poof crying in the background, and Sparky howling in distress.

* * *

"Guys?! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Timmy and Tootie gathered closer to the wand.

"It's Sparky! Something's terribly wrong with him, but we can't make out what it is! He's too much in pain to speak!" Wanda cried.

"Yeah! He just keeps yelling, 'Oh the pain! The agony! Make it stop! I'm going to die!' over and over kind of like I always do when Wanda forces me to watch chick flicks with her at night!" Cosmo added.

"Did he step on something sharp? Did he get into some type of trouble? Did he eat anything poisonous?!" Timmy tried.

"No, not that we know of! Poof fed him a chocolate bar form some girl scout-leprechauns that stopped by earlier. Other than that, he seemed just fine." Wanda explained with worry.

"Oh…well then I don't kn-"Timmy

"Wanda. How much chocolate did Sparky eat and what kind? Sweet, semi-sweet, or bitter?" Tootie barged in on the conversation, completely serious.

"Uh I think, about uh, it looks like according to the wrapper, 8 milligrams, and it was semi-sweet." She replied.

"Okay. There's hope then. Can you get him to a vet?" Tootie asked in the same tone.

"We want to, but Dr. Rip Studwell's, cousin is the only veterinarian in Fairy world, and he's out of town!" Wanda explained.

"Kind of weird how we magical fairies are unlimited in making magic happen, except the magic of finding the right physician for our needs without insurance! Curse you Magical healthcare-reform act!" Cosmo cried.

Tootie cursed silently, then searched her thoughts.

"Okay. Do you guys have any hydrogen peroxide handy?" She pressed.

"Sure we do, but what does tha-"Wanda asked, only to be cut off by Tootie.

"Give Sparky about one teaspoon; 3% at most. Take him to a place where he'll be able to throw up. Watch him for the next 15-20 minutes until he does to which at that point, give him some water for dehydration and take him immediately to the vet when you get the chance; as soon as possible. "She ordered.

"Well alright if you say s-"Wanda started to say.

"Done!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Did everything you asked Tootie right down to the letter T!" Cosmo replied with a smile.

"Cosmo! You actually understood and followed directions?! Correctly?!" Wanda gasped, fearing that it was the end of days…

"Well duh! I'm a complete, and total Idiot Wanda, not slow!" He smirked.

"But your attention span is that of a rodent!"

"Yeah! But Tootie barked out the orders so fast, my rodent competency skills was able to keep up!" He smiled.

Wanda didn't know whether to kiss him silly, schedule a doctor's appointment for her husband's suddenly intelligent position, or report him to the authorities for a possible suspicion that he could be from another planet.

She decided on the first option.

"Wow! What was that for?" Cosmo asked in a daze from the kiss.

"Just savoring the moment." Wanda replied in admiration.

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!" Cosmo suddenly should, while doing a weird dance.

"And there goes the moment…" Wanda deadpanned.

All of a sudden, violent sounds of regurgitation were heard in the background and continued for a little while. Finally, it stopped and a panting Sparky was able to speak again.

"Phew! That. Was. AWFUL! I thought I was going to go to the big dog house in the sky! Well, technically, we're already in the sky…Well wherever is higher than the sky then!" He panted, and exclaimed weakly.

"Poof! Poof, poof! Poof!" A relieved and excited Poof exclaimed, laughing as he hugged the dog.

"It worked! He's okay!" Wanda cheered.

"Thank goodness." Tootie breathed, relieved. Timmy just stared on in awe over everything that happened.

"Oh, hold on. Poof wants to speak to you Tootie!" Wanda said, letting Poof's image reflect in the wand.

"Poof Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!" he said.

"Hi Poof! Aww, you're welcome. But hey, are you alright? I know that must have been pretty scary huh?"Tootie spoke gently.

"Poof, poof…" Poof nodded, with a sniff.

"Aww there, there. You didn't know that chocolate would hurt him. The truth is, chocolate is very bad for dogs. It's like a poison that can make them very, very sick. He needed to throw up so he can get that bad poison out of his tummy. It's important to feed your pets just what they need, and not what we think would be good, because it taste good to us. Just remember that next time okay? He should be fine now. Just be sure to let the vet check him and everything should be okay. Alrighty?" Tootie smiled.

"Poof! Poof!" He nodded and gave her bright smile, blowing a kiss at her.

She giggled and pretended to catch it. "You're welcome. I miss you too. All of you. Be a good boy okay?"

"Poof poof!" He saluted then Wanda's image reflected once more.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Wanda said gratefully.

"Yeah! Thanks Tootie! You're a real lifesaver! I always did tell Timmy you were a keeper out of all of them!" Sparky called out from the background.

"My pleasure Wanda. Take care now!" Tootie waved.

"BYE TOOTIE! BYE TIMMY!" The fairies waved back and then ended the call.

"Timmy? Are you alright? You haven't said anything…Is something wrong?" Tootie asked with concern.

"You…You're amazing you know that?" Timmy replied softly in awe.

"Oh that was just a little home remedy I remembered…" Tootie waved it off.

"You ever think of becoming a vet?" Timmy asked with consideration.

"M-me?! A Veterinarian?! Well…I-I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it…" Tootie replied feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Then that settles it! You should quit your butt named boss job and work towards being a vet; like you want to be!" he proclaimed.

"Timmy…I-I don't know…You have to be smart to be a doctor…"

"You are smart." He scoffed. "I mean, what kind of eight year old tells Santa to give a chemistry set for Christmas, or can successfully wiretap a phone to track down a crush?"

She blushed sheepishly.

"Look. You have a passion for helping animals, making a difference in the world, and making people happy. You should make your own self happy, and go for what you want already!" Timmy demanded.

"I-I guess…You're right." She nodded, deep in thought.

"Hey, I never got to ask, but I've always wondered; how did you become so into animals and start acting so selflessly? I mean, no offense, but your priorities when we were little were not exactly other-centered…Besides me…" Timmy asked with curiosity.

"None taken…You're right. But it was only because I admired you so much. You not only noticed and stood up for me on occasion, but you were the only kid brave enough to stand up to my sister. Well, I guess to answer your question, the truth is, I've always been into animals. They were the ones to get me through some pretty hard times. As you probably know, living with Vicky was never a life full of sunshine and roses; quite the opposite. People would never want to be my friend because of it; that and they found me creepy and overbearing. My social skills were never the best, but for some reason, I was able to express myself to animals. It would seem like they were the only ones that would listen; like Vicky's dog, Doidle. He was evil, but when he wasn't being Icky Vicky' patsy, even he would be willing to listen to me…Even if it was taking joy in my sorrowful moments." She chuckled.

"I would always be alone…No one wanted to be around me. At school, I'd hang out on the playground behind a tree, or be sitting at a table by myself, watching and talking to the squirrels. One day, as you probably know, I moved away. The reason for that was because my parents felt bad for not giving me enough attention, but feared Vicky all the more. So, they figured they could at least preserve what was so called my life, by sending me away to some relatives out of Dimmsdale who were safe from Vick's rule of terror. I spent the rest of my childhood there, but things didn't get any better. Well, they got a little better since my relatives were nice enough to send me to the best optometrist and dentist in the town and bought me nice clothes; but I was still miserable from having to leave Dimmsdale, and my social skills never improved. There were a lot of animals to play with though since they owned a farm! I spent my time there mostly. One day, when I was about 16, I saw a bunch of dogs at a hospital I was volunteering at, and found out it was for therapy." She smiled at the memory.

"When I checked into it and volunteered, I absolutely loved it. I think it was the best years of my life! I would not only get to care for the animals, but I would observe and see how the animals used their natural skills to care for those who really needed it. Just seeing the smile from the children in the hospital despite their conditions, really opened my eyes…I mean, I thought I had it bad, but here were kids who have been in traumatic accidents, had cancer, were abused in multiple ways, and even were dying! Yet, they still found happiness in the simplest of life's pleasures, like a dog's wagging tail, or a purring cat. That's when I understood. That's when I realized that the world didn't just evolve around me and my problems…There was a whole world full of sorrow and pain that although can't always be fixed or be perfect, could be helped if people were willing. I promised myself, from that day forth, that I would dedicate my life to making a difference; starting with the creatures that helped me through my toughest times. I studied hard in school, and became top in the class, and the next thing I knew, I was noticeable! I made friends, engaged in activities, and had a life! I even got to travel around the world!

"But in the end, when it came down to it, my home was always here…" Tootie finished looking into Timmy's cerulean orbs.

"Wow…Tootie…I had no idea…" Timmy stared back in wonder.

"Yeah. Weird huh? Bet you wish you got to know me better, instead of being such a self-centered jerk huh?" She joked.

"Yeah. It does…" he replied honestly. "But to be fair, bet you wish you weren't such a hyperactive stalker." He quipped back.

"Touché'" She giggled. "Maybe we should just agree that we were both idiots back then?" She offered, not tearing away from his gaze.

"Agreed. We were back then. But we're here now aren't we? And in the end, that's all that matters…" He said softly.

"We are…and you're right…it does..." She replied quietly.

Tension was rising between woman and fairy. Both parties had yet to look away from each other's piercing gaze, as if in a trance until Timmy started to come closer, Tootie following suit. They came closer…

And closer…

And closer, until they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces.

Finally, Timmy closed the gap between them first by softly brushing his lips against hers. To say that the feeling was magical would be an ironic, yet annoying understatement as he pulled away slightly, and sighed at the feeling, only to delve back into her lips even deeper than before. Tootie kissed him back with just as much passion; holding back a moan at how wonderful it felt to kiss him again after so long. She came to her senses, however, once she felt a sensation on her lips that made her entire body tingle with desire: his tounge on her lower lip, gently pleading for access. Her eyes widened in horror and she abruptly ended the kiss.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-I-I mean I shouldn't…I-I can't!" She stuttered and ran off, sobbing silently into her hands.

The pink hatted, buck toothed fairy just watched her go, without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Here's chapter 3! Let me know what ya'll think! Or if tissues were needed...**

* * *

Needless to say, things were awkward after that passionate encounter and as an entire week passed, neither Timmy nor Tootie brought it up; no matter how much Timmy wanted to. But in the end, he figured it would be for the best; and so things went back to their normal schedule.

Or so he thought.

"Sport! Oh Sport? Anybody in there?" Wanda tried waving her hand in front of her former godson's face, but to no avail, Timmy remained in a daze with a wistful frown on his face.

"Hmm…Cosmo? I can't get Timmy to snap out of it!" Wanda said with concern.

"No worries Lamb chop! Poof and I are on it!" Cosmo replied cheerfully. Poof giggled and then changed into a purple megaphone.

"TIMMY! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" He shouted, making Timmy yelp and fall over. Unfortunately, Cosmo didn't stop there as he got near Timmy's ear again.

"UNLESS YOU'RE DEAD?! CAUSE IF YOU ARE, DOES THAT MEAN YOU'LL TURN INTO A ZOMBIE?!"

"COSMO! POOF! CUT IT OUT BEFORE HE GOES DEAF!" Wanda shouted.

"Too late…" Timmy chuckled humorlessly.

"Timmy you've been lost in a daze since you got here in Fairy world. Is everything alright sweetie?" Wanda asked with motherly concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course! There's nothing wrong! Why would there be anything wrong? Everything's just peachy! Peachy keen, fresh as a daisy, absolutely…erm…" Timmy stopped his rambling once he noticed Wanda's raised eyebrow, folded arms, and foot tapping as she floated in front of him.

"Umm…I guess you want the truth don't you?"

"It would be nice." Wanda replied shortly.

Timmy sighed and floated over to the sofa where Wanda followed.

"I guess it all started after I got home from Jorgen's stupid deadly training session…Tootie seemed bothered about something. She said it was just burnout from her job, but I still think it's something more than that…Anyways, I suggested that she should stop wasting time and do something she'd really like. That's when that whole incident with Sparky happened, and she was just…just…"

Timmy started to smile.

"Just what Timmy?" Wanda smiled knowingly.

"Amazing…Incredible…The most…wonderful woman I've ever had the pleasure to lo-I MEAN! I-I mean…You know, she did a good thing saving Sparky and all, and she was r-really smart so you know I just thought it was pretty cool…You know for a girl I guess…" Timmy recovered blushing brightly.

"But didn't you just call her the most wonderful, amazing, and incredible woman you-"She grinned slyly.

"Can I get back to what I was saying or what?" Timmy asked with irritation, the blush still fresh on his face.

Wanda giggled, but nodded her head for him to continue. Timmy sighed.

"Anyways, she told me about why she moved when we were younger…her parents sent her away to some other relatives and after life happened and she grew up she just…I don't know changed from the most creepiest pest I've ever known to…the most caring selfless and cool person I've ever known…and I couldn't help but-I mean we-well…" He sighed once more, looking down. "We kissed."

Wanda wanted to smile, but noticed how distressed he looked. "And what happened afterwards?"

"I don't know she just…started apologizing and ran off…crying…I don't understand…I mean…"

Wanda then frowned. "_Oh no"_

"I don't kiss badly do I?"

"_He can't be that clueless and dumb, can he?"_ Wanda looked at him exasperated.

"Timmy…You really don't see what's wrong here?" She asked.

"Not really, I chewed some minty gum before I even got back to her house." He shrugged.

"_Apparently he can be that clueless and dumb."_ She face palmed. "Timmy. I think if you really thought about it, you'd know what's wrong. In fact, I can tell that you're trying to cover up because you know exactly what the issue is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away.

"Did you really think I haven't been noticing your longing gazes when you talk about her, or how you space out when we reminisce on the times we all spent together? Or how you mumble under your breath how much you miss or want to kiss her, but you know you ca-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Timmy snapped bitterly. Wanda's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry…You caught me okay? It's just, you have no idea how torturous it is Wanda…To see her wake up every morning, and watch over her at night; to learn and know almost everything about her and leave you wanting more, and to-to want to touch her so badly but…being like this…Ever since I've changed, I don't even know what we are anymore…It's like I'm with her, but I'm not with her at the same time. It's crazy!"

"I'm sure she feels the same way." She replied.

"Does she?" He asked with bitterness. "Kind of hard to tell with her prince charming coworker getting all comfy and cozy with her now these days!"

"And you think it was easy for her back in the days when your love for Trixie Tang quote, end quote, 'burned with the intensity of a thousand suns?' hmm?" She shot back.

"I was ten Wanda. Come on."

"And does she even know about Missy?" Wanda countered once more.

"Of course not! I was eleven and it didn't last! What do you want from me?" Timmy glared.

"To come to the realization that you're not the only one suffering here! Tootie probably feels the same way that you do and you both need to talk about your feelings and clear the air!"

"And then what Wanda?! Huh? Then what would happen? What would it change? You and I both know that it won't be able to work? I'm a freaking fairy now! And she-"

"-Loves you Timmy! Just like she always has!" Wanda finished. "And nothing is going to change that…you should let her know that you feel the same…"

"No…you know what I should do? I should just forget about it. This whole thing is silly! I-I'm probably reading into it too much. I like things the way they are now. I'm able to be with you guys whenever I want, I can almost do pretty much whatever I want, I don't have to face the stupid adult world like everyone else, and…technically, I still get to be with her…even if it's not in the way I would really like, it's better than nothing. I should be grateful and just focus on that." He shrugged with a smile, as if trying to convince himself.

Wanda wanted to smile so badly. She knew her godchild made some pretty good points and that in a way he was right. With him as a fairy, the possibilities were unlimited and he basically had the best of both worlds and could be with them as much as he'd like. Seeing as she looked at him as her own son, she couldn't deny that she was more than content with the life they now shared. But deep in her heart, she knew that her little Timmy was, in reality, still a grown man; a grown man very much in love at that. And she knew that magic or not, nature was taking its course and that painful longing in his and Tootie's hearts would only grow more and more until eventually someone did something to either heed its call, or end it altogether.

Nonetheless, she smiled in spite of her uncertainty and hugged him. "Well, I'm sure it will all work out in the end Sport. "

"I think so too! I mean it's not like anything could go wrong. Life is just perfect the way it is. But hey, thanks for listening Wanda." He hugged back.

"So, what do you want to do now Timmy?" Wanda asked cheerfully.

"Well since Jorgen's training session got canceled today due to multiple fairies being injured and lawsuits pending, we've got the whole day to ourselves! It's hard to pick what to do first!" He replied with excitement.

Cosmo flew in, joining in the excitement. "I'll say Timmy! We could do all sorts of things! We could make our own extreme course with mutant apes and ninjas, or prank Wanda and post it on Wand-tube, or ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's binge watch a whole marathon of the 'Walking-"

Wanda slapped her hand on his mouth in that moment, only to wave her wand to zip his mouth closed and add a heavy duty lock on it.

"Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!" Poof cried happily.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Poof! We can do-"Timmy started, but was interrupted by his wand ringing.

"Hold that thought guys." He went to answer it, only to see Jorgen's rough exterior that reflected in the wand.

"Jorgen?! What the heck do you-"

"TIMMY TURNER! REPORT TO THE HEDQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY!" Jorgen demanded in his accent.

"What for?! You said that sessions would be canceled today!" he whined.

"IT IS AN URGENT MATER THAT WE MUST DISCUSS! DO IT NOW, OR FACE MY WRATH!" He threatened and then hung up.

"Ugh! That Jar headed son of a-"Timmy grumbled, only to hear Wanda clear her throat. He sighed. "Guys, I have to go see what this bone head wants. I won't be long, promise! So keep that idea okay Poof?"

"Poof! Poof!" poof nodded with a smile.

* * *

Once Timmy made it to his destination, he glared at the huge fairy as he floated in front of him.

"What do you want now Jorgen? And can we make this quick? I got places to be." He demanded impatiently.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME PUNY TURNER! Now listen carefully, OR FACE MY CONSEQUENCES!" He roared as he pointed his gigantic wand at Timmy's neck.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Timmy replied quickly, but mumbled under his breath. "Jarhead…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He thundered once more.

"I-I said your head! Your head looks umm much bigger and stronger than usual! Kind of a rustic look going on with the stubble and what not heh heh." He recovered.

"Oh! You really think so? Cause I was trying to convince my wife to let me keep the manly beard I was growing out, but she refused to kiss me unless I shaved! Something about the prickly feel leaving her with invisible cuts on her chin…" Jorgen mused out loud.

"Yeah. Fascinating. Can we get on with what you wanted to tell me already?" Timmy deadpanned.

"Oh! Right! Timmy Turner, it would seem as though you have excelled in your skills as a fairy and are now being assigned to your very own godchild! He just came straight from Juvie, but don't worry, all of my training will prove useful for you and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up! What is this nonsense you're talking about? Did you just say I'm being assigned to a godchild?" Timmy interrupted in disbelief.

"I did not stutter Turner." He replied in a stern manner. "You are to be assigned to a child who just got-"

"I can't be assigned to a child, I'm Tootie's fairy!" He protested.

"Correction. You were Tootie's fairy. Now you are being reassigned. No further discussions!" Jorgen replied menacingly.

"The he** I am! You were there with the Fairy Council when they all agreed that I could stay with Tootie and be her own personal fairy, as long as the wishes continue to benefit others and are for the greater good! They even signed it into Fairy Law in the Timmy Turner clause!" Timmy angrily explained.

"Yes. I was. And it was also stated that the terms would become null and void if one of you decides to end the arrangement. Be it by your declaration…or her wish." He shot back defiantly, but softened on the last part of his sentence.

"Which has nothing to do with anything because obviously, I still want to be with her! And she feels the same! So you can't do sh-"Timmy started to retort with venom until he noticed Jorgen's sorrowful expression for a split second.

"Wait…What are you saying?"

Jorgen remained quiet.

"Jorgen! Are you deaf?! I asked you, what. Are. You. Trying. To. Say?!" Timmy asked again through clenched teeth.

"I don't need to explain myself to you puny Turner! Now you will do what I say or-"Jorgen glared.

"CUT THE BULL JORGEN! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!" Timmy roared.

Jorgen uncomfortably looked away.

"ANSWER ME! DA**IT!" Timmy demanded, flying in front of his face, and grabbing his shirt, not caring if he could get pounded or murdered by the muscle bound fairy at any moment.

"The exception clause in your arrangement…has gone into effect via request. Therefore, you are to be reassigned to a new godchild effective immediately." He replied in a monotone voice.

"But…That can't be. I-I didn't request anything!" Timmy protested.

"I know." Jorgen looked him in the eye.

"But then how?! I don't understand-"

"You were not the one that made the request." Jorgen replied.

A brief silence took place that seemed to last forever until Timmy broke it, while shaking his head.

"...But…T-that's impossible…" He whispered. "No! There must be some mistake!" He raised his voice.

"There is no mistake."

"B-but she couldn't have…S-she didn't! SHE DIDN'T!" Timmy rambled as he paced back and forth. "…Did she?" He asked finally in a soft voice.

Jorgen was silent once more.

"Jorgen. Did Tootie make the wish…to end the agreement?" Timmy tried to ask in a calm manner, but secretly panicked with disbelief.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that…" Jorgen replied shortly.

"ANSWER ME JARHEAD! DID SHE?!" Timmy roared as he grabbed his shirt once more, only to receive no reply.

"No…NO! SHE DIDN'T! SHE WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME! TO US! TELL ME THIS IS A MISTAKE! TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE! PLEASE!" Timmy shouted in desperation as his eyes burned with oncoming tears.

"…I'm sorry. But it is done." Jorgen finally replied in a stern yet somber tone.

Timmy backed away slowly, shaking his head desperately in disbelief at what was happening.

"No…This-This can't be happening…THIS CAN'T!"

"Turner…"

"NO!" He shouted, then flew away heading straight to earth.

* * *

A distraught Tootie put her hairbrush down before checking her appearance in the mirror. Although her light and bouncy curls stayed in place and flowed down her shoulders, she detested the way her face looked as she observed her blood shot eyes, sore from crying. She straightened her glasses, grabbed her purse, and was about to head out the door for a walk to clear her mind, until suddenly, the door she was about to exit out of, opened and slammed closed before her. She was met with two frantic cerulean orbs.

"Tell me it's not true." Timmy pleaded.

Tootie looked shocked and just blinked. _"Oh no…He couldn't have found out…" _

"Tell me it's not true!" Timmy pleaded once more with urgency.

"I-I don't know what you-"Tootie started.

"Cut the crap Tootie! Did you or did you not…make the wish to end the arrangement of me being your fairy?!" He shouted.

She looked down in shame, knowing that she was caught. Timmy's eyes only widened as his worst fears were confirmed by her reaction.

"…Why?" He finally uttered, a look of betrayal clear on his face.

"Timmy I-"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!" He shouted.

"You weren't supposed to know…" She whispered.

"WHAT, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FORM ME?!" he shot venomously. "WHAT THE FU** WERE YOU THINKING?! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! DID I NOT GRANT ENOUGH WISHES?! IS THAT IT?! I DIDN'T MAKE YOU HAPPY ENOUGH?!"

"No! That's not it at all!" She cried.

"THEN WHAT TOOTIE?! WHAT IS IT?! WHY DO YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME?!" He shook her angrily, yet desperately.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" She shouted, breaking free form his grasp, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"It was never enough! I-I appreciated everything you did for me, and everything you did for others. I was proud at what you became and how we were so happy…But it's not enough for us Timmy! Deep in your heart you know it's true! I'm flesh and blood and you? You're not anymore, and you know as well as I do that we can't be together! I was content in having you with me! I was! That's all I cared about! That's all I ever wanted! But-But as happy as I was, it still hurt so badly! I-I can't pretend anymore! After that kiss, I knew that we couldn't go on hurting like this! Having this longing in our hearts, but having no way to fulfill it for each other! I can't go on pretending like everything's okay and I'm satisfied as having you as my godparent! It hurts so badly because I-I want so much more..." She cried then looked him in the eyes.

"And I know you do too…"

He remained silent, but refused to look away from her tearful gaze.

"Don't you get it? I love you Timothy Tiberius Turner…I always have. I never stopped." She smiled softly despite the tears.

"Tootie…"

"That's why…That's why I had to do something. Don't you see? It's hurting both of us. We're not kids anymore Timmy. As much as I know you still fight it sometimes, the fact is that we-we're both adults with hopes, dreams, needs, and desires…especially for each other. And the fact that it can never be only hurts us more and more. Something has to give…" She looked down.

"…Why this? Why me?! WHY US TOOTIE?!" He cried, his eyes now filling with tears.

"Because…you deserve to be happy. I've never seen you as happy as you are now and that's because you get to be with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. They're your family Timmy. They were destined for you as much as you were for them. They've been with you since the very beginning. You all share an unbreakable bond that can't and shouldn't be tampered with. You have everything you could ever want now. That's more than I could ever ask for. That's all I've ever wanted Timmy when it came down to it. I know I used to stalk you and was crazy with obsession, but it was only because I loved you so much! I only wanted to see you happy with me…And we were. It was truly magical. More than I could ever wish for. But if I had to wish for anything, it would be for you to be happy with no regrets, and nothing holding you back. If that means that I have to be taken out of the picture…then so be it…"

"What are you talking about?" He whispered, fearful of her answer.

"The wish I made to end the arrangement…I called Jorgen secretly, and requested that once the agreement was broken, and you would no longer be assigned to me, that all memories of me would be erased as well by the stroke of midnight…" She explained with sorrow.

"YOU WHAT?!" Timmy shouted. "NO! TOOTIE WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN BE FREE AND HAPPY AND NOT BE HELD BACK!" She shouted in tears. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN MOVE ON AND YOU CAN HAVE A BRIGHTER FUTURE! COME ON! I-I'M SURE THERE WILL BE OTHER FAIRY GIRLS THAT ARE EVEN BETTER THAN ME! THERE'S PROBABLY SOME THAT COULD GIVE TRIXIE TANG AND MISSY A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY!" She cried.

"H-how did you know about-"Timmy started.

"She came by. She wanted to see you by the way." She replied bitterly and gave him the card Missy left her.

"My point is that…I want you to be happy Timmy Turner. I know you're the happiest with your fairies and the life you have now and I'm not going to be selfish and have you give everything up! I won't do that! I refuse! You all have a history and-and are family! I won't be the one to come between that! I won't be the one to be the snare in your life…Not again." She chuckled humorlessly, remembering how she pestered him when they were younger.

"What about me? WHAT ABOUT HOW I FEEL?! ARE YOU SO STUPID AS TO NOT CONSIDER MY FEELINGS?! HUH?! ARE YOU THAT SELFISH?!" He cried. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was blinded by betrayal, panic, and anger at what was going to happen, to care at this point.

Before Tootie could burst into sobs once more, she quickly placed her lips to his in a deep, meaningful, yet sorrowful kiss. The power of the kiss left Timmy breathless, yet in complete despair as he realized the finality of the situation: as if she was kissing him for the very last time. Once she ran out of breath, she pulled away slowly, tears continuing to stream out of her eyes.

"I love you Timmy. I'm so in love with you that…I have to let you go…Don't worry. Jorgen promised me that it wouldn't hurt when your memories are erased…In fact, it will be so quick you won't even know that it happened…I asked to keep mine though. Even if it hurts like he**, I never want to forget you…or the fairies. The times we shared, I'll always treasure in my heart. And I'll be happier knowing that you'll be happy in the end." She smiled sadly.

"Don't do this…Please Tootie." He whispered, tears falling. "Please, don't make me go…"

She stroked his cheek longingly. "I'm sorry…" she choked as sobs started to come up.

She then ran out of the house. Timmy didn't bother to follow as he floated there alone, taking deep breaths to compose himself. He then poofed away back to Fairy World.

* * *

Once he made it to Fairy World, he immediately sought for Cosmo and Wanda's house, without stopping. Once he made it, and Wanda met him at the door, ushering him inside, she smiled.

"Timmy! You're back! What-"Wanda's cheerful greeting was interrupted as her former godchild suddenly collapsed into her arms in painful sobs, releasing all of the angst and sorrow of his broken heart.

"Timmy?! What happened?! What's wrong?!" Wanda cried frantically, as she tried to console him.

"You were right Wanda…You-you were right." Was Timmy's muffled reply as he continued to sob bitterly. Her eyes widened with understanding, as she quickly returned the embrace on the man she considered to be her own son, and hushed him, as his cries grew louder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMGOSH GUYS! It's been forever since I have updated! My apologies! Severe writer's block will do that to you! But not to worry! This story is still on board! Here's the latest update! Please Read and Review! Thanks for hanging in there!**

* * *

Wanda had always been known as the strongest and smartest one of the bunch. Her resolve was always based on keeping her cool, even when all of her boys would drive her to the brink of insanity. But when one of them was in trouble, she'd waste no time in springing into action; always having a brilliant plan to fix their messes. But when it came to this particular situation with her former godson, she was stumped. Even worse, as she heard his sobbing continue from the other room, she felt utterly helpless.

And it broke her heart.

"Is he still crying?" Cosmo asked softly.

Wanda only nodded, sniffing slightly since the situation took a toll on her emotions. She tried to be strong once more however, and floated into the back bedroom where her former godson wept.

"Timmy? Sweetie?" She tried softly. He did not look up, but instead clutched the pillow tighter to his face to conceal his bitter sobs.

Wanda sighed sadly, but before she could try to console him once more, Cosmo poofed in the room.

"Aww come on Timmy! Don't be so down! I know what'll make ya' feel better! Ice cream! It's the one food source that you can depend on to help mend a broken heart! Mainly because of the creamy deliciousness!" Cosmo smiled brightly as he poofed up a huge ladle spoon of ice cream and shoved it into Timmy's mouth without delay, not being aware that he was starting to turn blue after having multiple scoops forced down his esophagus as he continued. "Well, then again it's either that or it's because the pain of the brain freezes usually helps distract you from the pain of your misery…"

Timmy coughed violently from nearly choking on the ice cream as he swallowed the scoops, but before he could shout at Cosmo, he paused, yelped, and grabbed his head in agony. "AH! MAJOR BRAIN FREEZE! TOO…PAINFUL!" He then passed out from the pressure.

"Yay! It worked!" Cosmo cheered. "And there's more where that came from!" He exclaimed brightly as he poofed up a gigantic ice cream semi-truck, struggling to hold the weight of it on his shoulders as he held it up.

"COSMO! CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Wanda roared from behind him, making him lose his balance. He yelped painfully as the heavy loaded truck landed on top of him.

"Oh no! Cosmo!" Wanda cried with concern.

Cosmo's bruised head popped out of the rubble as he smiled despite his broken tooth and black eye. "N-no worries Wanda I'm oka-"

"-YOU MORON! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY NEW HARD WOOD FLOORS! I JUST GOT IT WAXED!" She finished in an outrage as she watched the shine of her polished floors wither and dull from the sticky and gooey ice cream that now covered it everywhere.

Cosmo flinched and panicked as he tried to recover. "A-and such work will not go in vain! Since I'm going to clean it! Pronto!" He raised his wand, but floated near Poof who started to eat the sticky ice cream with his fingers. "Help me out here Poof!" He whispered into his ear. Poof rolled his eyes in response, but raised his rattle wand along with his dad.

Suddenly, the ice cream spill was gone leaving the room spotless once more and the floors shined with a newly polished glow.

"See good as new!" Cosmo tried to smile under his wife's still fiery glare.

"You. Are. Such. An. IDIOT!" Wanda shouted, but then smiled as she grabbed her husband in a tight embrace. "But I love you anyways!"

Cosmo winced from the hug since his body was still broken and sore from the impact of the truck. "And I can't feel my face when I'm with you!"

His wife glared.

"But I love it!" He exclaimed quickly, hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek, making her smile once more.

"Well I'm off to the emergency room now! If I don't make it back before dinner it's probably because I've either passed out from waiting in the waiting room too long, passed out from the hospital food, or because of the hospital bill once I see how much it's going to cost me! So don't wait up!" He exclaimed brightly once more as Poof pushed him to the door in a wheelchair, as they waved goodbye to Wanda.

* * *

Once they were gone. Wanda sighed as she shook her head with a smile and floated to Timmy who was now sitting on the bed holding his head.

"Sorry about that Sport. He was only trying to help, but you know how Cosmo is. Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"How do you do it?" Timmy mumbled seriously.

"Hmm? How do I do what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Deal with him…Like-I don't know…How do you…tolerate being with him?"

"I don't_ deal _with it. I _wan_t to be with him! He's my husband and I love him." Wanda retorted.

"I know all that." Timmy softened not wanting to offend her. "But, I mean, is it what you've always wanted from the very start? You've never had the thought crossing your mind of what if things were different in your life?"

"Well of course I have! I mean don't get me wrong. I love my husband dearly, but let's be honest here. He's an idiot! There was a time in my life where I would have never even considered the thought of him. Heck, there was a time when I had more chances of being more successful than my unfortunately more popular than me twin sister!"

Timmy blinked at her as she led him into a trophy room. He saw an entire shelf littered with glimmering trophies all in Wanda's name.

"Back in high school and even before then, I guess you could call me an overachiever. I excelled in almost everything I put my mind to, or whatever Big Daddy paid for me to get into; whether it was cheerleading, being on the high school year book committee, or leader of the debate team, I was top of my class and voted the most likely to succeed. And yes, I was happy even though I was still second to my sister and thought that I wouldn't trade my life for anything…But I still felt like I was missing something. I felt a void even when I was dating Juandissimo. Then, there was Cosmo…He turned my life upside down. At first, I didn't give him much thought, but he was kind of hard to forget…" Wanda deadpanned as she remembered a time when Cosmo accidently set her hair on fire from a failed science experiment. "And yeah, he drove me crazy, but as time went on, I fell in love with him. And throughout that course of time, I realized that, that void I felt which annoyed me like something was missing, was filled! I never thought he would be the one to fill it, but he did…But it wasn't without a cost…" Wanda finished grimly.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked softly with interest.

"Well…like I said before, Cosmo's an idiot. And even though I was happy despite that fact, others didn't share my enthusiasm. They didn't bother to delve deeper and see the value of Cosmo like I did. The only one that found Cosmo valuable was his mother and even she hated me since she thought I was stealing him away from her. People looked at me very differently and thought I had gone insane at the thought of being with him. Before I knew it, it seemed like the whole fairy society and the world I once knew and loved was against me and I found myself caught up in a mess since I basically had to decide whether to drop my success, popularity, and blissful lifestyle to be with Cosmo, or just drop Cosmo and just be happy with the life I had even though that void would still be there. I had to make a choice. Obviously, you can guess how it turned out…" She shrugged.

Timmy nodded slowly. "…Do you ever regret it?"

"Well, not to say that I don't have my 'what if' moments. I mean everyone does. Life's full of choices and whichever you choose, you're always going to wonder what could have happened if you picked the alternative. But the fact is that you can't always have your cake and eat it too because life just doesn't work that way sometimes; even with magic…The best thing that you can do is weigh out the benefits and go with what feels right. Take chances, and hope it's all for the best. In the end, though it seems like I'm going to go insane…I couldn't be any happier! Being with Cosmo, having the chance to become god parents, meeting you, having Poof, and being a family just makes me realize every day that the sacrifices made were well worth it." She smiled.

Timmy looked at Wanda, cracking a small smile, but then looked away as his mind flashbacked to Tootie's tear stricken face.

"_I love you Timmy. I'm so in love with you that…I have to let you go…"_

"…_And I'll be happier knowing that you'll be happy in the end."_

"…I see. I guess that makes sense then. You loved Cosmo so much that you were willing to sacrifice your own wants and needs for the sake of his and just being happy with him…"

"Yeah…But hey, enough about my interesting love life, let's talk about you now!" Wanda smiled obliviously, but put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened Timmy?"

Timmy heaved a heavy and shaky sigh. "Tootie…She…She requested to end the arrangement we made. I-I'm not going to be her fairy anymore..."

Wanda gasped. "Oh no…"

"And that's not the worst part." He continued bitterly. "Once the request wish is granted at the stroke of midnight, she made it so that I would lose all of my memories of her. It will be like she never even existed!"

"Which I'm guessing despite what you said back in the past over and over and considering the situation at hand, is something that you don't want after all." Wanda replied in a matter-of-factly yet empathetic tone.

"Of course I don't! I mean how was I supposed to know that the one girl I wished would just leave me alone and disappear off the face of the earth would turn out to be the one and only girl I'd ever want to be with and apparently can't be happy in my life without?! MAN I HATE IRONY! THIS STINKS!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I'm so sorry Timmy…" Wanda sighed. "Well…what are you going to do?" She asked softly.

"Y-you're asking me?! Wait a minute! You're the smart one Wanda! I should be asking you that question!" He sniffed.

Wanda sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry Sport, while I appreciate the compliment, I'm afraid that there's not much I can do in this situation…Not only just because fairies can't interfere with matters of true love, but because this is something that only you can figure out.; a problem that only you can solve."

She put a comforting hand to his cheek while she ran her other hand through his brown hair. "Y-you make look like it, but the fact is that…you're not a little kid anymore Timmy. You're all grown up…and not only that…you're in love." She smiled tearfully. "You've come so far and done so much in this crazy life of yours, even put your own life on the line multiple times to save others. You've learned so much about life as well; how unfair it can be, but also how it can be full of special and even magical opportunities. I, Cosmo, and Poof were lucky enough to help you through those moments…Even now, I-I go as far to say that you weren't just an ordinary godchild to me…but like a son. My own son…"

Timmy smiled warmly as she continued. "But…like every parent, there comes a time…when they have to let their little ones go…they realize that they have grown and that they have to go out and explore the world and experience different things of life. And no matter how unfair, or even how painful it can be, they can't interfere. They have to let them decide what's best for them; hoping that in the end their choices will lead to their happiness…That's what I have to do now Timmy…And what you have to do as well. What happened in Hawaii…was unfortunate, but in the end, we thought it was wonderful since we could all be together. But as it turns out, it wasn't as wonderful as you could have hoped since there was a price; a price that I don't think you're ready or willing to pay. But you're the only one who can make that choice…"

Timmy wanted to wipe the tears that ran down his godmother's cheeks so badly.

"B-but just know…that whatever you decide to do, I, Cosmo, and Poof will support you all the way. And that we'll always love you no matter what Timmy Turner."

Timmy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a bandaged up Cosmo smiling softly at him while nodding sincerely in agreement at his wife's words.

"Poof, poof."

Timmy looked below to see his little sphere shaped god brother hugging his legs gently, along with the sight of his former dog's tail wagging happily as he nodded in silence.

Timmy's eyes watered once more. "I-I love you guys!"

After a heartfelt group embrace, Timmy broke away to look at Wanda. "Wanda…you were always like a second mother to me…Thanks for everything."

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"WAAH! THIS IS WORSE THAN ONE OF WANDA'S CHICK FLICKS SHE ALWAYS FORCES ME TO WATCH!" Cosmo cried.

"Wow, you're actually crying Cosmo?" Timmy couldn't help but smirk.

"N-No! My eyes just leaking with manly emotions! The doc said it would be a side effect from the pain meds he g-gave me t-that's all! IT'S TOTALLY NORMAL AND MANLY!" He cried louder as he grabbed Timmy into a tight embrace.

"…Can't…breathe!" Timmy gasped.

"Alright, alright you big sappy lug, let him go already before you suffocate him!" Wanda chuckled as she managed to pry Cosmo's hands off of Timmy.

"Thanks Wanda." Timmy dusted himself off after finding his breath.

Before she could reply, she checked the clock on the wall and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Timmy it's 8:00 in your world!"

"That means you have less than three hours before the wish goes into effect and you lose Tootie forever! Which can't happen since you love her!" Cosmo added while frowning seriously.

"COSMO DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING SMART?!" Wanda and Timmy exclaimed as they gawked at him in unison.

"Well duuh! I'm prone to have my moments too ya know!" Cosmo folded his arms before flinging his arm forward and squatting his legs and wiggling his body. "NOW WATCH ME WHIP! OH WAIT! Maybe it's a nay nay? Ooh! Ooh! I know! FIRST LET ME HOP OUT THE MOTHER-"

Wanda poofed an anvil to fall on his head before he could continue while Timmy floated in front of them.

"Alright guys…I think I know what I have to do." He narrowed his eyes in determination.

"We're with you all the way Sport! What's the plan?" Wanda nodded as she held Poof in her arms who readied his rattle.

"We gotta' stop this wish from taking place before it hits midnight, but since DA rules are against us in this case, we're gonna need some help from someone powerful enough to defy the standards!" Timmy explained.

"And just who did you have in mind Sport?" Wanda asked as she poofed the anvil off of her now unconscious husband.

"Cupid." Timmy smirked. "If anyone's good at solving and screwing around with people's love lives and complicated unnecessary drama, it's him!"

"I don't know Timmy, what if he can't do anything about this?" Wanda frowned.

"-Or if he refuses to help you because he hates you for making his job so difficult over the years?" Cosmo added, as he shook his head from his dizzy state.

"Hey Cupid and I are cool! And even if we weren't, once he hears about the situation, he'll definitely help me out!" Timmy replied confidently.

* * *

**Later…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HELP ME OUT?" Timmy roared angrily as he grabbed Cupid by his silky bathrobe.

"I meant what I just said Timothy Turner! I, Cupid, the most fabulous, magnificent, and superb deity of love-"He fluttered his eyelashes at his reflection as he poofed up a mirror, but then puffed it away. "-cannot help you…"

"Can't or won't?" Timmy gritted through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip. Cupid poofed from his grasp and appeared in his heart shaped covered study room.

"While I admit there is a rather fine line considering that you're not exactly my favorite person in the world after making my job so difficult over the years, I assure you that after hearing about the tragedy of your love lost tale, I want nothing more than to grant the happy ending that poor girl deserves after suffering for so long!" Cupid explained tearfully as he looked at a picture of Tootie in his "most challenging yet successful project up to date" marked pile of photos on his desk.

"Look, I get that you don't exactly like me…and that I kind of made your job a living he** over the years…and I kind of can't stand you either…But why won't you help me?!" Timmy asked sincerely with slight desperation.

"You know the rules as well as I do Tim-Tim. No fairy magic can interfere with true love!" Cupid stated as he poofed up the DA rules.

"Which is why I thought that by going to you, you'd have some type of brilliant plan to override that!" Timmy snapped as he threw the book over his shoulder.

"Normally, I may or may not have some little tricks of trade up my sleeve to pardon certain situations, but my hands are tied in this case. You heard it yourself, she made that request out of nothing but selflessness, sacrifice, and honesty, which are just three of the basic effective components of true love's power. Unfortunately, the council is most likely going to want me on their board to testify as a witness on behalf of the emotion she put into that request, meaning that I'll have no choice but to help finalize that decision...I'm sorry Timmy." Cupid explained thoroughly, but softened as he watched the buck toothed fairy's eyes water as he sulked hopelessly.

"So…that's it then…There's nothing that can be done…I'm going to lose Tootie forever, probably never see her again, and it'll be like I never even knew her…" Timmy whispered somberly as a tear escaped his eye.

"Well…on the bright side, she said that it wouldn't hurt once your memories are extracted…And in a way, you're getting the wish you've always wanted back in the past…so maybe it's a long overdue win-win?" Cupid offered softly.

Timmy just looked down as he tried to keep himself from collapsing into sobs right then and there.

"Hey if it helps, you'll be happy to know that you and Tootie were elected as my number one top OTP in the history of my unrequited love projects! Your story is so good in fact, that I've convinced a renowned Fairywood director and producer to make it into the hottest blockbuster movie in Fairy World! Can you imagine the sales it's going to make! Lovesick viewers are going to totally eat this up! It'll be like the chick flick of all chick flicks and-

"-Cupid. Stop. Talking. Now." Wanda warned through clenched teeth. Cosmo and Poof nodded with equally furious expressions.

"-Er...n-never mind then." Cupid squeaked.

Wanda looked over to see her gloomy husband give her a look of helplessness as he and a tearful Poof tried to hold Timmy up from breaking down as the poor pink cladded fairy fell to his knees after looking at a picture of Tootie.

"OH THIS IS A BUNCH OF BULL****! There must be something that we can do to stop this from happening?! Anything?!" Wanda pleaded desperately as she tried to refrain herself from crying.

"W-w-well…there might b-be something…after all…that might, make the wish null and void…but I'm not sure if the kid will be up to it-" Cupid relented in a voice just above a whisper, only to be grabbed by the silk robe once more. By a rabid Timmy.

"THERE IS?! WHAT?! TELL ME! WHATEVER IT IS I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Come up with a better offer." Cupid stated seriously.

"Wait what?" Timmy raised an eyebrow. Cupid freed himself from his grasp and continued.

"You have to come up with a better offer that will counter if not cancel out Tootie's wish altogether. You see, the Fairy Council's ruling system works similar to the necessary evil that is the corporate world. Although they all detest any Pixie form of business statutes, such an organized system is what keeps the DA rules validated; especially the 'Timmy Turner' clause section since it was a special exception case. Being that the agreement is pending to be broken in a thorough, thought out, and emotionally based request, your only solution is to convince the council that you can counter it with a better offer." He finished explaining.

"But-but I-I don't know what I could do! I mean…I can't find any possible loopholes to this, or trick the Council…and I can't change or alter the wish by magic since she did it out of true love; even though I absorbed powerful magic from the Abracadabrium, I still can't do anything to change it! I don't know what to do…" Timmy replied helplessly.

"Well…you love her right?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah I do…Never thought I would, but…I really do." Timmy replied honestly.

"And you want to be with her?" He asked again.

"Well duh! That's kind of the whole problem and how we got caught up in this sh** to begin with!" Timmy deadpanned in exasperation.

"Then what are you willing to give to make that happen?"

Timmy blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

Cupid refrained from rolling his bright blue eyes and face palming and just sighed. "I mean…she was willing to give up her happiness of being with you, and even you having the memories of you and her for the sake of your happiness since you get to be forever the jolly lolly fairy and even more importantly, be with your former fairy godparents. That's a pretty big sacrifice since all she's ever really wanted in life was to be with you. So, the question is, what are you willing to sacrifice in return to counter her offer?"

Timmy looked down silently, deep in thought. He wasn't an idiot so it wasn't as if he suddenly came to a realization, but rather, was facing the reality he did not want to face. He dreaded it to tell the truth. But it was there. Right in his face. He turned his eyes towards a mini film that played in the background on Cupid's heart shaped screen of him and Tootie when they were kids that continued into his adult human years, and recent fairy days. He then turned his gaze to his fairy family as they floated silently in the corner, watching him with supportive yet somber smiles on their faces. He reflected on all of the times and adventures he spent with them since they first appeared out of the magic 9-Ball, up until this very moment.

He sighed as he felt his eyes sting once more, hating the cruelty of life's unfairness, but the fact remained that he had a choice to make.

He took a deep breath and looked up once more with a seriousness in his cerulean eyes…

**To be continued. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow guys! Really? I'm gone for like…a few months (seems like centuries) and Butch is already changing the game of the series with a girl named Chloe that SHARES Timmy's fairies? Uh is this his way of saying he summoned the shark for a jumping session? Cause I don't know how well that's going to last. I already know new shippers are at work (But hey I'm not amused I mean for gosh sakes ppl pair Timmy with Vicky of all ppl on here! Sooo yeeah…To each his own I guess…) And I like the girl she's spunky, (She might be good for Chester imo) but I still think it's unnecessary she has to have fairies to a point, but I get why since she's overbearingly nice to the point where she screws stuff up (Timmy's opposite character) so yeah. Well glad it's back nonetheless, and I hope ya'll are going to be glad for this update! Also, my other FOP story (Show and Don't Tell!) is on board, just brainstorming some ideas for the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, message me! Okay here we go.**

* * *

Finally making his decision and trying to convince himself that it was for the best, Timmy floated and paced around, feeling uneasy for some reason. The choice was obvious, and an easy one at that. His fairies had been with them since he was a child. They helped him, went on many misadventures with him, cleaned up his messes, granted his wishes, made him complete. He couldn't picture life without them. He wouldn't. There was no choice to make when it came to them. So many times he came close to losing them, and when he thought he could live with them being gone due to him being of age and falling in love, deep down, he knew it would be hard…Even though Tootie made it bearable…But the exception clause that allowed him to keep his fairies around made things all the better.

But now, there would be no compromise…

And he couldn't take that. So of course he chose to live his life forever as a fairy.

He'd suffer the wounds of _losing_ Tootie. The pesky, spontaneous, creepy, obsessive, little girl that grew into a beautiful, selfless, intelligent, young woman that had everything going for her…including his ever beating heart.

His wounds would heal in time. Surely, there were other fish in the sea…

But none of those fish would ever be Tootie…The creepy little girl known as Icky Vicky's sister who had always believed in the average kid that no one understood…

As he continued to think about Tootie, his chest tightened and second thoughts started creeping in…

Frustrated, he used his wand and called on someone who he knew would take the time to listen to him.

"_Hello?"_ A soft yet professional voice greeted.

"Hey…is this a bad time?" Timmy hesitated.

The voice chuckled lightly. _"For you? Never. It's been a while Timmy Turner…"_

"That it has Chloe..." He smiled wistfully, but then sighed. "Can I talk to you about something crazy?"

"_Go on ahead. I'm all ears."_ The woman known as Chloe Carmichael replied.

Timmy began to explain the situation.

* * *

"So yeah, that's what's happening…I'm just stuck Chloe…I feel so helpless…" Timmy sighed with depression as he floated and held his wand in front of his face, watching as it reflected an image of the woman with long, white hair frown with sympathy as she looked back at him.

"_I'm sorry Timmy, but I think deep down…you know what you have to do right?"_ Chloe replied.

"I don't actually. That's why I was hoping you would know…You were always the over achiever after all."

Chloe smirked and gave him a dry look. _"Yeah, you're saying it nicely now, but I think what you really mean is I'm the-"_

"_-Goody-two shoes that overdoes it all and makes everything a perfect world of chaos…"_ They said in unison and chuckled, reflecting at all the times they shared, wreaking havoc after having to share Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy smiled brighter, glad that Jorgen was gracious and eager enough to let Chloe keep her memories and stay in touch despite her growing up into an adult.

"_But in all seriousness Tim, I hope things work out for the both of you…for all of you really. I mean I'm sure you'll come up with something to fix all of this. You always do."_ She smiled with reassurance.

"Psh, yeah AFTER I screw things up in the first place…" He scoffed bitterly.

"_Well from what you told me, sounds like you did a good enough job with that already! I mean…seriously? Being irresponsible enough to let the most powerful source of all fairy magic out of your sight and into Foop and Crocker's hands, trying to save it and your friends by jumping into lava, absorbing its power, turning into a kid version of a fairy, trying to work out a compromise to stay with your fairy family and the woman you're FINALLY in love with and expecting everything to be all hunky-dory as if the realistic world of magical beings, humans, and hormones never existed? Really?"_ She deadpanned.

"Okay! I get it! I fu**ed up royally!" Timmy relented with a glare. "You know, I thought the whole purpose of calling my so called BFF and partner in fairy crime was to be comforted and reassured!"

"_And as your BFF you can count on me doing that, but also as your BFF I have to give you a dose of reality…You know I always have your back Tim, but Wanda's right with this one. This is a choice that you're going to have to make on your own."_ Chloe said softly.

"But that's just it…I don't know what choice to make…" Timmy said sadly.

"_If you want my advice…the best thing I can tell you is just…follow your heart. Let it lead you in this case. I mean take it from me, sure it's important to think things through, but sometimes, the heart knows what's best and what it really wants. It's not gonna come easy, and might even come with a cost, but you just gotta know if it's gonna be worth it in the end."_ Chloe explained.

Timmy looked at her with admiration and shook his head in wonder. "How did you turn out to be so independent and intelligent while I turned out to be so…so…?"

"…_So you?"_ She giggled. _"Well unlike a certain person I know, I actually learned from my mistakes of making reckless wishes and in turn did not repeat them nor filled an island wish unwished wishes." _She smirked jokingly.

"Oh don't be cute! I'm sure you have your own island somewhere! I…just haven't found it yet!" He retorted lamely.

"_Well, again. All jokes aside…Deep down, you have the answer already Timmy. You just have to make it all happen. I know you will. Your determination to set things right even after you mess them up in the first place is a quality I always respected and admired in you."_ Chloe smiled.

"Back at cha, Clo." He smiled back.

"_Well, hope it all works out Timmy. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta run. The president's latest bill isn't going to magically read itself you know!" _

"Yeah about that…I know you said you wanted to get into something to make the world a better place…but Congress? Really?" Timmy grimaced.

"_Hey! You know me! I was always out to make things better for everyone and exceed my full potential! What better way to make this country a better place and be tolerated for overdoing it and occasionally screwing things up than to get into Politics?"_ She shrugged.

"Well understand this. If you ever run for President, I'm running for the hills…He** maybe I'll even go back to the center of the earth…I'd be safer with the freakish moles…" He deadpanned.

"_Haha, you're funny. Well, later Timmy. Good luck with everything and remember what I said. Just know that whatever you decide…I'll always have your back."_ She smiled softly.

Timmy returned the sentiment and nodded, watching her image fade from his wand. He took a moment to reflect on everything that was said to him…

"_**Life's full of choices and whichever you choose, you're always going to wonder what could have happened if you picked the alternative. But the fact is that you can't always have your cake and eat it too because life just doesn't work that way sometimes; even with magic…The best thing that you can do is weigh out the benefits and go with what feels right. Take chances, and hope it's all for the best..."**_

"_**If you want my advice…the best thing I can tell you is just…follow your heart. Let it lead you in this case. I mean take it from me, sure it's important to think things through, but sometimes, the heart knows what's best and what it really wants. It's not gonna come easy, and might even come with a cost, but you just gotta know if it's gonna be worth it in the end..."**_

He then cursed silently under his breath and steeled himself for what he knew he had to do…

* * *

Moments later, he found himself in front of Cosmo and Wanda's house, knocking softly until he was greeted with the happy yet concerned faces of his godparents.

"TIMMY!" They exclaimed in greeting, floating aside as they welcomed him into their home.

"What are you doing here Sport?" Wanda asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I thought you told us earlier that you were going back to earth to say goodbye to Tootie! That was rather quick! Did she slam the door in your face or something?" Cosmo asked aloud, not noticing the stunned looks of his wife and godchildren as they blinked at his somewhat inquisitive and insightful question that actually made sense.

"Why is everyone so quiet? DON'T TELL ME I JUST FARTED IN PUBLIC AGAIN!" He exclaimed in horror. "QUICK POOF! BREAK OUT THE AIR FRESHENER BAZOOKA I MADE EARLIER! I DIDN'T HEAR MYSELF TOOT WHICH MEANS IT'S ONE OF THE SILENT AND DEADLY ONES AND THERE'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE IT LIGHTS UP THE JOINT AND DESTROYS US ALL! IT'S WORST THAN THE ZOMBIE APPOCOLYPSE I TELL YOU, ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAD BURITOS AND CHILLI-CHEESE FRIES FOR BREAKFAST! GAH! I CAN FEEL MY NOSE BLEED ALREADY FROM THE DEVESTATION!"

Wanda glared at her husband as she poofed his lips zipped with yet another zipper and heavy duty lock.

"Ignoring Cosmo's rant, I have to say he has a point Sport. We didn't expect to see you here after you told us you made your decision. I take it she didn't want to hear it after all?" Wanda frowned with concern.

Timmy remained silent, not looking up as he mumbled. "It's not that…"

"Then what brings you by Timmy? You should be taking the opportunity to be giving her a huge smooch goodbye! I mean you being a fairy forever and never getting to see her again or remember her is a pretty big deal! It's even more tragic than me running out of bones to bury! I wouldn't wish such he** on my worst enemy! Not even Mr. Whiskers the mystical cat form next door!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Poof, poof?" Poof looked at his god brother's expression as he continued to look down.

"Timmy? What is it Sweetie? What's the matter?" Wanda asked softly as she put a hand on his shoulder that seemed to be shaking softly.

She was caught off guard as she, Cosmo, and Poof were taken into a strong yet warm embrace by the pink cladded fairy. "I just…I just wanted to come by…To say thank you. Thanks for everything…For always being there when I needed you and…to tell you all that…I love you. I love you all so much…I always will…Always…" The boy whispered as he managed to look up and into his godmother's eyes, not noticing that tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Wanda's pink colored eyes widened with realization and she hugged the boy tighter as a result, closing her eyes tightly, savoring every moment as tears rolled down her face.

Cosmo blinked in obvious confusion. "I don't get it, why are you getting so mushy all of a sudden, you said earlier that after you said goodbye to Tootie you would come back to the house for movie night...with snacks! I don't see any pizza in your hands buddy! Where are the goods?! If we're going to suffer through another one of Wanda's torturous chick-flicks without dying and questioning our purpose in life, we need comfort food! And-"

"COSMO SHUT UP AND HUG HIM BACK!" She snapped, but continued to hug her godson tightly, desperately, letting her resolve break as she sobbed. "H-HUG H-HIM B-BACK FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN! Hug him and don't let go…" She whispered tearfully as she rocked Timmy back and forth, cherishing the warmth as her godson returned the embrace whole-heartedly, letting his own tears run down freely.

Once Cosmo took in his wife's expression as she cried and hugged Timmy even tighter and looked down to see his round shaped son cuddle closer to Timmy, as well as Sparky whimpering as he hugged him from behind, the green haired fairy who was never really bright, finally understood what was happening and as a result, he silently brought Timmy and his family closer in the embrace, letting a lone tear run down his face.

* * *

A few hours later, Timmy reached the higher realm where the fairy council's ostentatious headquarters floated on the fluffy clouds. Ignoring the secretary and security as they failed to detain him from storming into their sacred meeting room, he fearlessly stood before the multicolored hooded fairies as they looked down at him in astonishment, Cupid and Jorgen included.

"Your honors, I need to speak to you all regarding the arrangement that was made in the Timmy Turner clause with Tootie." He stated in all seriousness.

"TURNER! You have some nerve barging here unannounced! Who do you think you are?! PREPARE TO PERISH!" Jorgen outraged, pointing his massive wand in Timmy's face.

The pink hatted fair simply turned his head towards Jorgen's direction and gave him a serious, sharp, yet haunting glare that rendered the camouflaged dressed, muscled bound fairy silent as he lowered his wand.

"Timmy…we talked about this already. I'm sorry, but nothing can be done to stop the wish. There's just too much power backing up the request to hinder it."

"Which is why I'm taking your advice. I have a better offer, and I'd like to use it to counter Tootie's request." Timmy replied, not missing a beat.

"And what makes you think that you have the power and authority to make such demands puny Turner?! Whatever your petty offering is, it cannot be any more powerful than what the human girl has brought to the table!"

"Wanna bet?" Timmy challenged, unhindered.

"What did you have in mind Timmy?" Cupid asked. Timmy beckoned him to come over and whispered his plans in his ear, making Cupid's eyes widen with shock. "Oh…my…well…Th-that's c-certainly…umm…unexpected…"

"What is it? TELL ME NOW!" Jorgen demanded impatiently.

"You're gonna' want to sit down for this one…" Cupid warned, but whispered into Jorgen's ear, making the giant fairy's eyes widen in disbelief and then roll back into his head as he fainted from the shock.

"I warned you…" Cupid shrugged as he tried to drag the huge now unconscious fairy away from the main table.

The fairy Council members then huddled and murmured amongst each other.

"If whatever was said to Jorgen was enough to make him faint on the spot, then surely whatever Turner has to say must be worth hearing." One of the pink robed member's murmured.

"-Meaning that either he was told that 'All my Biceps' was being canceled…or Turner actually had the audacity to wish for something selfless on his own, of his own free will…which on normal cases would be next to impossible, but seeing Jorgen's reaction…" The light blue robed fairy added.

After a few minutes, they turned towards Timmy who remained floating, waiting patiently.

"Normally, it would be against the rules to grant a hearing once a decision and verdict has been decided." One of the members started out sternly.

"-Especially when one has the audacity to come in unannounced." Another remember added, glaring down at Timmy.

"However, due to…special circumstances..." Another fairy mentioned, looking to the side to see Cupid unsuccessfully try to wake up the huge, unconscious fairy. "You have our attention Timmy Turner so we will hear you out, and depending on what your counter offer is worth, understand that we will determine what the outcome shall be."

Timmy nodded and prepared to speak, holding something sparkly behind his back.

There was no turning back now…

* * *

**Back at Dimmsdale…**

Tootie dragged her feet slowly as she rounded the corner of the city sidewalk leading to the city park that was now desolate due to it being night time. She reached her destination once she saw the giant tree come into view and ran her hand over the sturdy yet weathering bark.

She'll never forget the memories that were made with that tree. Both the bad ones where she would be soaked to the brim after being pelted with water balloons from her beloved Timmy, when he wasn't throwing them from the treehouse in his backyard anyways, and the good ones where her beloved Timmy saved the tree she worked so hard to keep in Dimmsdale and where they nearly, almost shared a sweet and tender kiss.

It was truly a magical moment…Literally. Just like being with Timmy was magical…Literally.

But now, as she looked down at her watch to see the hour finally strike midnight, such mystical times have come to an end.

And such a realization made her heart hurt like he**.

She fell down to her knees and hugged the tree's trunk as if her life depended on it, trying to will herself to stop crying, but failing miserably as tears streamed down her face and her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"Well…I-I guess that's it then. It's all over. Timmy is free…Free to be with Cosmo and Wanda and Poof and Sparky and fly around in the magical realm forever…At least now he has the chance to be at peace…" She heaved a deep sigh and whispered, "Oh Timmy, wherever you are, I hope and wish you'll be happy…"

"_Well then you're going to have a big problem…Cause that wish can't be granted right now."_

Startled at the young yet deep male voice she heard not too far-off from where she slumped, she whipped her head around to glare at the source, only for her eyes to widen in shock as a tall figure dressed in pink stepped out of the shadows.

"_N-no…it can't be…" _She thought.

The male figure walked closer to he was right in front of her and Tootie couldn't catch her breath.

"_T-Timmy?"_ She managed to gasp.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAH! I bet ya'll thought this story was dead and gone! Lol come on now, you know that despite whatever heavy writer's block I endured through along with these…*insert word here* VickyxTimmy fics and unspeakable horror of Chloe FOP episodes that have been on TV, that I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that! In fact, after this we have about 2 more chapters to go! So PLEASE comment and let me know what ya'll think! It took me a while! And yes before you ask, I did use the Channel Chasers version of Timmy in this)**

* * *

Tootie nearly fell back at the sight that was before her.

She knew she had to be dreaming. It was the only explanation.

It just couldn't be real. It couldn't.

But once she let out a slight yelp at the stinging sensation after she pinched herself, thinking she would be back in reality, her eyes only widened when she realized that she_ was_ in reality. And she couldn't ignore the familiar features that were before her: the striking blue eyes, the messy brown hair, the pink attire, or the signature buck teeth.

There were features that she'd recognized out of nowhere since it reminded her of the ten-year-old she used to adore and the fairy she came to cherish, but there was also a huge difference as the figure who stood before her was nothing less than a grown man, the same person she reunited with but older, more refined, muscular even, with a chiseled chin at that. Gone were the wand and wings and floaty crowny thing, along with the small height.

As much as she couldn't believe it, she couldn't deny it. Timothy Tiberius Turner was standing right in front of her. And he was 100% human again.

"Timmy? I-is t-that-r-really you?" She asked in a timid and quiet voice, still in shock.

"Well it sure as he** ain't the tooth fairy now is it?" Timmy deadpanned, clearly not amused.

"I-I can't believe…it-it can't be…" She replied in the same voice as her eyes widened behind her glasses.

Timmy wanted to roll his eyes. "Believe it Tootie. I- "

"W-what happened to you?!" Tootie blurted, still not coming to terms that Timmy Turner was standing right in front of her.

"Well, long story short, I was able to make it so that your wish was null and void by making a better offer than yours and having the fairy council, Jorgen, a very rotten and old yet still functional piece of an anniversary rule free magic muffin I was saving in case of emergencies over the years that nearly killed me, and of course the magic of the abracadabrium I absorbed, turn me into a full human again and lost all my magical abilities with no takebacks. Well…ok it was actually more complicated than what I just explained, but- "

"-No! This-this can't be happening! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TIMMY TURNER?!" Tootie exclaimed in horror as she glared once the realization hit her.

Caught off guard by her response, he tried to speak only to be cut off once more.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! WHAT THE HE** HAPPENED?! JORGEN TOLD ME SPECIFICALLY THAT THIS WISH WAS FULL PROOF! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!" Tootie started pacing around, shaking her head as she paused and glared angrily at the man in front of her.

"ARE YOU?!" Timmy retorted in an equally loud voice. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE WISH FOR US TO BE SEPERATED FOR GOOD AND CAUSED THIS WHOLE MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I MADE THAT WISH BECAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU!"

"I KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR MYSELF! IF YOU WERE REALLY THINKING ABOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO TAKE AWAY SOMETHING THAT MEANT THE WORLD TO M- "

"-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I MADE IT SO THAT YOU _CAN _BE WITH COSMO, WANDA, POOF, AND SPARKY FOR GOOD!" Tootie stressed with a glare.

"-I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU AND ME!" Timmy replied firmly matching her expression, rendering her silent for a moment.

A pregnant silence passed between them as Tootie swallowed and sighed shakenly, before replying. "Timmy…Look, what we had was special…I-you know I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but…I can't risk your happiness with the fairies because of my feelings! You know that! Y-you shouldn't have to either! They're…They're a part of you!"

"And what? That means you're not either?" Timmy replied without missing a beat. He cut her off before she could speak again. "Look you're right. Cosmo and Wanda…they're more than my fairies. They're my family. Always have been. Poof and Sparky too. We've been through so much that I can't even begin to explain. They were there for me when no one else was since I was a kid. No matter what, they're always going to be a part of me as much as I will be of them…But it doesn't just stop there. It never did. You were always there too, Tootie. Even before I had them. You creeped and annoyed the he** out of me and I wanted nothing to do with you, yeah, but you still always believed in me and…even when I didn't like you, like at all, you were still there. And after all this time we had together after you came back and things changed between us…I wasn't able to forget it. I can't. It took what seems like a lifetime, but I now realize how important you are to me and I don't want to lose that..."

Timmy then looked down sadly, before sighing in frustration. "And…truth be told…it's not your fault. As usual…it's mine. I was living a lie again; thinking because of what happened back in Hawaii that maybe I can have the best of both worlds after all by having Cosmo and Wanda and you and not having to lose any of it. But I lost touch with reality. Not just because of the strain it left on our relationship but…my life in general. I mean my own mom and dad STILL have no idea of what happened or where I am, neither do my other family members or friends or other people I cared about back in the real world. I was never meant to be a fairy, but what choice did I have at the time? But even when I did have the choice, I didn't _want_ to_ have_ to choose. I just wanted my way thinking that magic could solve everything but…in reality it can't. I was faced with the dilemma I had before of not wanting to give up my fairies because of growing up, but when I found out there was still a way to have my cake and eat it too, I took the easy way out. But…I guess part of growing up, I mean really growing up besides the uncomfortable body odors and itchy armpit hair, is learning to adapt to changes and being unselfish. Especially when it comes to love. Like I said before, the magic was never mine to begin with and as much as I love my fairies…it's not right to just horde them all to myself when there are other miserable kids who need them and the happiness they gave me…I now see that, just them being there for me, it didn't only help me have a better childhood, it also helped me grow up with purpose. I can't stop that…It wouldn't be fair. Even though I love them with everything in me, growing up is just part of life and something I can't stop no matter how much I tried to. But none of this fully hit me like it needed to until I was faced with the possibility of losing something-_someone_ I really cared about…"

Timmy stepped closer and took Tootie's hand in his. "You."

Tootie blinked, still trying to process everything Timmy was saying. "M-me?"

"Don't you get it? I love you too Tootie…uhm…Tootie." Timmy replied with a smile after stuttering, not able to fully pronounce her whole name. He shrugged before continuing. "Maybe deep down, I've always known that there was…something about you that would make me sure that I'd never forget you, or maybe it was those kisses you'd always force on me against my will despite the restraining orders posted, but I digress." Timmy rushed after seeing her eyebrows furrow. "My point is, despite all of that, you stuck with me and after time, became a part of me too. Not just because you were the only female who was brave enough to put up with me through my growing pain issues or share my deepest secret besides Chloe and Molly, but just being you, how you adapted with life's changes in being a better person, you inspired me to be better too. Ever since then, I never wanted to be without you…and the truth is, even though it took me forever to realize it…I still don't. That's why I had to do this. Not _just_ because of you and me, but because it's what's best for myself as an adult. It's time for me to embrace who I am and not hide from it through magic anymore. But I don't want to do it alone…I want you by my side Tootie. So…yeah." He ended his confession sheepishly, rubbing his neck. He didn't mean to sound like a mushy episode of "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo", but he needed his message's intent to be clear.

Tootie just continued to stare at him, not realizing the tears that were pouring from her eyes as she processed everything and confirmed the finality of his confession through the sincerity in his sparkling blue eyes.

"B-but…your fairies…" Tootie tried to whisper.

"_Will always be with him no matter what." _

Tootie and Timmy whipped their heads around, trying to find the source of the motherly voice that echoed throughout the atmosphere, followed by a shrill, carefree male voice.

"_Yeah! We got soul ties with him baby! Like peanut butter and jelly, and permanent markers, or ooh! Ooh! I know! Like sneakers and shoe laces! They can never be removed from each other!"_

"_Cosmo! Shoelaces are removable you dope!"_

"_WHAT?! I NEVER KNEW THAT! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!"_

"_Poof Poof! Poof Poof!" _

"_Yeah Poof's right! I think Velcro shoes are a better, permanent option if he wants to go that route for comparisons. But then again, I'm just a magical dog so what do I know?" _

The couple couldn't help but chuckle softly at the whimsical yet familiar voices of Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky; comforted by their presence and support on what was happening.

"_Anyways, Timmy is right Tootie. We love Timmy with everything in us and even though we've always been together, it can't be like that forever. Sport's finally realized the importance of growing up and has come to terms with the fact that it's time to move on. But even though we can't be with him physically all the time, doesn't mean that it's goodbye forever! We'll always be with him in his heart."_

"_Gah! Why does it have to be there Wanda?! I heard there are veins and blood cells and other sticky body fluids that live there!" _

"_NOT THAT KIND OF HEART COSMO! YOU- Ugh…You know what…never mind. I'm not wasting my energy explaining it to you."_

"_Well I think it'd be better to just acknowledge how we will always be in Timmy's most treasured memories and thoughts and how we'll always be present every time he thinks of us and how we'll always be there for him no matter what and how nothing can destroy that ever." _

"…_Oh Cosmo! Honey! You just said something smart again!" _

"_Well, Lamb chop I- "_

"_SHUT UP! DON'T RUIN THIS MOMENT FOR ME! I'M TRYING TO SAVOR ALL I CAN BEFORE IT ALL GOES UP IN FLAMES! POOF SWEETIE! DID YOU GET ALL THAT ON CAMERA?!" _

"_POOF POOF! POOF POOF!" _

"_GOOD BOY! Oh Cosmo! I never knew how intelligent and inspiring you can sound in those fleeting moments of when you're not being a total idiot!"_

"_Well duh! It's all because I'm married to you Pudding! Hehee I said Puh-then ding! PANDA, PANDA, PANDA! I GOT BROADS IN ATLANTA!" _

"_And there goes that moment...again…Anyways…Tootie. Timmy has made his choice and we support him all the way. So pelase…take care of our precious little boy…er…I mean, precious little man…" _

"…I…I promise…With all my heart Wanda. I won't let any of you down. I swear." Tootie found her voice and nodded firmly with sincerity.

"_Timmy, you do the same with Tootie! Make sure she's happy and content and that you guys communicate and stuff. Otherwise, YOUR LIFE WILL TURN INTO A LIVING HE** ON EARTH FOR ALL ETERNITY LIKE MINE! I MEAN, I LOVE YOU ANGEL! NO NEED TO USE THE FRYING PAN WANDA! I'LL BEHAVE! PROMISE! GAH!" _

"Right…Got it Cosmo. Thanks." Timmy chuckled.

"_Poof poof? Poof poof poof?" _

"Uh…no Poof. I didn't get that far yet. Thanks for reminding me though." Timmy replied to his fairy brother before turning back to Tootie.

"Are you sure about all this Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"Never been more sure. And uh…there was kind of something else I wanted to ask you…" Timmy rubbed his neck sheepishly again, feeling the nerves creep on him.

"Well…Even though this whole mess was kind of my fault, I still think that it was a pretty stupid wish you made for us to be separated and wanting to make it like I never met you. You drive me crazy. You always did and like I said, you made it like I never would forget you. Only now you drive me crazy because I never _want _to forget you. So, even though my actions prove what I said, I want to make it stick so that we never have to be apart again. Instead of running away from you, I _want_ to be with you for…pretty much forever. And I'm hoping you still feel the same way too…"

"O-of course I do! But…W-what are you saying Timmy?" Tootie asked, feeling that there was more to what he was trying to say. But as soon as she watched him get down on one knee, still grasping her hand in his, it took everything in her to not scream as her teary eyes grew wider.

"I'm pretty much saying the very words I never imagined myself ever saying to you ever." Timmy shrugged lightly at the irony as his smile grew wider. Something seemed to sparkle in fairy dust behind his back as he pulled out his other arm from his back pocket, revealing a stunning gold ring with 3 various colored gemstones on the side: a pink diamond, a green emerald, and a purple garnet, along with a sparkling star shaped diamond in the center.

"Tootie…Will you…please just give me an answer to the question you know I'm trying to ask and spare me the humiliation and my pride from this mushy display?" Timmy jokingly asked.

"Are you-y-you're asking w-what I-I-th-think-y-you're asking?!" Tootie asked breathless, nearly hyperventilating.

Timmy sighed as he gave her a deadpanned look before chuckling. "…Wow you're really going to make me do it huh? Well, I guess it can't be helped." He cleared his throat before continuing seriously, "Tootie…uhm…Tootie…will you marry me?"

"Oh my go-is-is this really happening?! Y-you just asked me to marry you?! OH TIMMY! TIMMY! OH TIMMY I!" Tootie's voice rose with excitement as she was ready to tackle Timmy until she paused and cleared her throat professionally. "Uhm…Excuse me…I need a moment. I won't be long promise!"

Before Timmy could reply, still positioned on one knee, Tootie already zoomed past him and hid in a faraway bush that was a little ways off from their location. Blinking as he heard her on her cell phone.

* * *

Tootie quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed without looking until a professional voice came on the other line.

_"Carmichael's office."_

"Chloe! It's Tootie! You will NOT believe what's happening right now!"

"_Tootie? Oh my gosh. I heard about everything that happened with…you know who…are you alright?" _Chloe's concerned voice sounded from the other line, treading carefully after knowing about what happened with Timmy.

"I'm better than alright! It happened Chloe!" Tootie replied without missing a beat, unable to hold in her excitement.

"_Wait…what happened?" _

"The 'it' happened! You know the 'it'?!" Tootie stressed once more.

"_Wait-wait-wait. __**It**__ happened?! You mean the it 'it' of all its?!" _ Chloe's voice rose over the phone in excitement as realization hit her.

"YES!"

"_**OH MY**__-Hold on…Gabby? It's Chloe Carmichael. I need you to take all my calls, put the vendors on hold, and only let the President through if needed. I need to take a break for a special emergency."_ Tootie heard Chloe state her demands firmly to her secretary before she heard her heels click off into another room.

"_Ok. I'm alone now. We are now officially able to freak out without interruptions."_

* * *

Before Timmy could get up to see what was going on as he continued to blink in confusion of where Tootie ran off to, he placed both hands over his ears, nearly going deaf at the loud ongoing screaming and cheering that almost destroyed his ear drums and made all of the houses' lights nearby the park turn on along with angrily yelling and threats of calling the cops at the disturbance.

Before he could make a run for it, he saw Tootie rush back to him and grab his hand once more in a calm matter, clearing her throat professionally. "Sorry about that…Anyways, my answer is yes! Yes, Timmy Turner. Of course I will marry you!"

Forgetting the predicament that they were in, Timmy smiled and slid the sparkling ring onto her finger before grabbing her face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss that only deepened further as she kissed him back without hesitation. Before the two could get lost into the moment, Timmy opened one eye to see an angry mob with pitchforks and flame torches and cops standing in front of them.

"There they are officer! The hoodlums who have been causing a disturbance and ruining our beauty sleep!"

"**GET THEM!" **

Timmy and Tootie yelped, quickly joined hands, and ran for their lives as the mob continued to chase after them throughout the park and down the street.

"Oh! Just look at our little man Cosmo! He's all grown up and engaged! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF HIM!" Wanda smiled tearfully watching the sight.

"Yeah! And he's got an angry mob chasing him down as he escapes for his life, which is exactly what being married feels like! I'M SO PROUD TO BE CALLED HIS GODPARENT!" Cosmo cried, making Wanda lower her eyelids but hugged her husband and son anyways. She smiled, knowing that no matter how tough life could be, whatever awaited their former godson, he was going to be alright with or without magic.


End file.
